The Lazy Good For Nothing Demi-God
by Mister Insane
Summary: Poseidon had a son before Percy Jackson. Percy manages to meet his brother on his first quest, when he is in the Lotus Hotel. His brother is not what he expected him to be. Meet Naruto the good for nothing demi-god. He doesn't want to go on quest or save the world. He rather read manga and play video games! OC-ish Naruto!
1. Enter The Lazy Demigod

**A/N:Yo guys this has been on my mind for a while now so I thought might as well write my first story based on this. This was inspired by Lord Deuce's Anti-Hero. If you haven't read I recommend it, it's hilarious XD. Oh and Naruto will have some of Gintoki's personality from Gintama and Staz from Blood Lad. Well that's all I have to say let's get on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I will never own Naruto or Percy Jackson. If anything it owns me.**

* * *

Percy sighed as he walked through the casino with a dumbfounded expression on his face. The hotel, which was really the lotus lair, slowing down time was not impossible for this place. Hours could be days out in the real world. Percy was only able to break out of the curse due to noticing people from different time periods.

He was shocked at first, but what really got him was that his father contacted him shortly after telling him to find his brother. Percy never thought that he would have a half-brother, but he recently found out gods were real and faced some monsters to know that nothing was impossible…Except him disliking blue food. He dared someone to try to make him dislike it. It was amazing! As he mentally challenged any one to even try that he bumped into someone. "Oi, watch it scrub, you're ruining my manga time."

Percy, who was going to apologize, changed his mind once he heard him talk. Looking up to blue eyes he said "Hey you watch where you're going you moron!" The teen looked at him with a blank face. Without even responding he plowed through him and continued on his face with manga in his face.

 _What a jerk_ , Percy thought as he looked at the retreating form of the blonde. _Whatever_ , he thought. He needed to find Annabeth, Grover, and his half-brother.

* * *

"Kamehamehaaaaaa!" Naruto said as he held his hands out. "Damn it didn't work again." He sighed; he just saw Goku do it in his manga why couldn't he do it! "Stupid lazy author not giving me KI," Naruto said.

"Narutooooo we found you!" stated two kids with black eyes and hair. One was a girl named Bianca with silky long hair, olive tone skin, and a green cap that she currently had on.

The younger kid next to her, Nico, had the same skin tone, but he had messy and shaggy hair that looked like he just woke up. In his hands were mythomagic cards.

He ignored them. He was busy thinking on what his idiot of a father was thinking. Having another son that could fulfill that stupid prophecy that they were all worried about. Yea he called it stupid, you idiot sun god. His brother did look like a bit slow though. Eh, whatever he didn't care what happened but he knew Sparky (Zeus) was throwing a hissy fit.

"Hey were where you," asked Bianca, "We looked for you but we couldn't find you."

Without taking his eyes off his manga he said with an annoyed tone "What are you my mother? I was trying to get away from you two girls."

"Hey! Ima boy you know!" yelled Nico.

"Eh really since when?" asked Naruto as he walked up to a shop to get some candy. Ah sweets they were so delicious. Hopefully they had strawberry milk as well.

"You know," Bianca started, "if you keep eating so much sugar you're gonna get diabetes."

"Oi I've decided I rather live a short and happy life than a life without sweets," said Naruto. Seriously who wouldn't?

* * *

"Wait do you even know what he looks like," asked Annabeth in a serious tone. She never thought that sea god had another one, in this era. Especially when no one in camp knew about him. Or did they?

She mentally groaned when she saw Percy shake his head. Of course the sea-weed brain wouldn't even ask. She was still a bit upset she got stuck in a trap and that Percy of all people managed to break out of it.

"Well," Percy started "He would look like me wouldn't he? Green eyes and black hair should be a good way to start."

"Percy do you know how many people have the same features?" asked Grover. He really, really didn't want to leave. He was having so much fun! But he knew he had to, the world was at stake and couldn't just leave his best friend doing something dangerous on his own. Not that he didn't trust Percy it was just because he was a bit…slow.

"Ha called it," cried a distant voice.

Percy frowned. He wished his father gave him a description. " _Percy,"_ a voice said. _"You already met him. Blue eyes and blonde hair."_ Percy's eyes widened as he heard his father's voice. He didn't meet anyone or talk to anyone here. " _Oh no, please no not him he's a jerk,"_ Percy thought from the small interaction the two had. Still, the look in his eyes was weird. Something Percy couldn't put his finger on.

"Hey guys I know who he is now." Curious eyes looked at him and he sighed, "Just follow me."

Actually, Percy didn't know where he was going. He just hoped he somehow managed to see a flash of bright blond somewhere.

* * *

"Naruto why did you yell that," Nico asked curiously. "Ah nothing, I just found out I was right," Naruto replied absentmindedly, still eating some chocolate.

Naruto looked around and his eyes widened as he noticed his brother and two other people walking up towards them. How the hell did they find him?

 _Oh crap, oh crap I don't want to go on their stupid quest. Damn you dad!_ He had to get away. He just wanted to read manga and be a lazy good for nothing demigod. A sacrifice was needed. Bianca was getting food so not there. His eyes landed on Nico and Naruto smirked.

"Hey Nico wanna play a game?" Nico knowing no better replied excitedly "Sure, sure what's the game?"

He picked him up by the shirt and started rocking him back and forth. "It's called 'Be a worthy sacrifice for Naruto-Sama!'" And after that he threw Nico towards his brother.

Percy saw bright blond hair for a second but then a saw black hair going towards him….fast very fast. His eyes widened and then he felt an impact on his stomach knocking the air out of him.

He looked up to see the blonde smirk at him and then run away. ' _Jerk_ ,' Percy thought. "Ow stupid Naruto throwing me," Nico said as he stood up. When he did he noticed three people staring at him. Nico backed up slowly and was about to jam when a hand held onto his shoulders.

The one with the green eyes said, "Not so fast squirt."

"Hey!" Nico yelled, "I wouldn't be talking you're shorter than both of them!" Percy turned red as he was reminded of his height. As they argued back and forth Bianca yelled," Naruto Uzumaki get back here right now or I will burn your manga!"

Bianca was having a bad day. First Naruto ditched them and then she had to deal with Nico bugging her on where Naruto went. And so hours later they finally found him and not even 20 minutes later he already threw Nico into some strangers. She sighed, those two were like partners in crime….well Naruto did the crime while Nico was blamed and usually got the short end of the stick. As soon as she said her threat, Naruto was a back faster than the people around her could see.

"Oi, you better be kidding! There's no way you would dare!" Naruto said panicking. "Then you better explain why you threw Nico into strangers," Bianca angrily said.

Before Naruto could reply, the girl that was with his brother came up to him and answered, "It's because that stranger is his brother." Naruto's dead eyes checked the girl out. Blonde hair and gray eyes was a dead giveaway of who her godly parent was.

A recognition of some sort flashed in Naruto's eyes. "Eh? Are you stalking me? Your here on a date, aren't you?" Naruto said, looking towards Percy and Grover. He raised an eyebrow.

Annabeth blushed slightly out of anger, but soon got it under control and glared at Naruto. "Oi quit staring at me, I know I'm better looking than them, but it's not cool to cheat," Naruto said unaffected by her glare.

Before any of them could speak Percy finally realized that the person they were looking for came back. Percy took Nico with him and walked over to Naruto. "Hey Naruto why did you that? It was like the same time you threw me into those girls that you said that their chests feel good but they beat you up because I told them what you said."

Nico completely missed the signs Naruto was telling him to shut up because as soon as he said that he felt a dark aura enter the place. "Naruto why the H would you do that!" Bianca yelled in anger.

Naruto changed the subject and put an arm around Percy and said "Oi look this is my brother, pretty ugly right?" Still a ticked off at Naruto for doing that to Nico she wondered why Naruto never mentioned a brother at all.

"This guy is your brother?" Nico asked. "Yea now let's get going guys," Naruto said.

"Wait Naruto you're just gonna leave like that?" Bianca asked with a frown on her face. "Hmm yea why?"

"Oh it's nothing I was just thinking that Nico would be sad when you're gone," she said looking away. "Oh yea brat come here," Naruto said with his hand in his pocket.

Nico came with annoyed looked on his face for the brat comment but came nonetheless. "Here," Naruto said tossing something to him, "I won this." Nico caught and his eyes widened as he looked at the Hades figure. The only one he didn't have.

"Oi and you," Naruto started to Bianca, "Ahh, i have nothing to say."

Naruto was already heading out the door and waved without looking back. "See you never," he said.

Percy, Annabeth and Grover quickly followed after him.

Nico and Bianca were left looking at them with Bianca with a sad look on her face and Nico with the same one but had a hint of excitement.

"We'll see him soon," Nico said. Bianca had a small smile on her face.

"Yea we will."

* * *

 **A/N:My first chapter completed XD I had fun doing it so tell me what'cha thought about it Good, Bad, Strawberry Milk? XD. I know it's a bit rough but it will get better. So yea drop a review and tell me what you think!**

 **Later!**


	2. Roadtrip FUN!

**A/N: Hey guys, here's a new chapter Woot Woot! XD. I honestly was surprised on how many follows and favorites this story got. I will not try to let you guys down and also thanks for the reviews! The pairing is still undecided and I am thinking of giving Naruto chakra but it is up to you guys and girls. This is a bit short but I kind of wanted to get the Naruto and Percy introduction thing out of the way, if you can even call it that XD. I tried to make it funny and it might be a bit rough at the end, sooo blame my brain for that. So Yea lets get this show on the road!**

 **Disclaimer: I do now own Naruto or Percy Jackson. If I did...let's just say people may or may not have died in both series.**

* * *

"Eh looks like dad and Sparky are fighting," Naruto said as he surveyed the outside. Or maybe Zeus was angered like he always was. Which usually had to do with his dad. It was pouring outside, lightning flashes and thunder rumbling every couple seconds. He didn't want to get his manga wet, so he decided to put it away, hence him observing.

"Well, see you guys never!" Naruto repeated to the trio as he began walking away. The trio who just caught up yelled at him to wait. Percy asked, "Where are you going? We just found you!"

"Eh can't you tell? I'm not trying to be a hero and go with you!" the blonde said as he walked on. He heard their cries about telling him to come with and that the world was at stake. Blah blah blah, he could care less. He really needed some strawberry milk.

* * *

About five minutes passed as he was walking and looking for a store when he heard honking. Deciding to see what it was, his eyes widened as a taxi was going straight towards him. At the last second it swerved to the side and the door opened. Inside where his brother and his friends.

Annoyed at them he was about to tell them off when Percy suddenly grabbed his arm and was pulling him inside the taxi. "O-Oi what the hell do you think you're doing you idiot!" Naruto yelled.

"Dad asked me to find you for a reason, so I'm not leaving you behind!" Percy yelled back. Before Naruto could yell back he was pulled inside the taxi…hard. Percy who wasn't expecting the sudden intrusion pushed Grover into Annabeth, who fell on the floor.

Naruto who could not stop his momentum was pulled into Percy and then fell onto the floor…..on top of Annabeth.

Annabeth felt a weight land on her. When she opened her eyes she saw blue. The eyes looked dead, but still a bright clear blue. She wondered why Percy's brother did not have the same features but now she knew his eyes represented how clear and blue the sea could look. She recognized them for some reason. Before she could even say anything, the blonde got up trying to leave the car but then she heard Percy say "Go! Go! Go!" to the taxi driver.

Hearing his words, even if did wonder why the hell these brats were doing this, still pushed on the gas. The brats paid more than he ever imagined, so he asked "Where to?"

"Hollywood", the one with the brown eyes and brown haired said. The one with the green eyes was fighting with the older kid and then the girl seemed in deep thought about something. Whatever he got paid more than enough so he wasn't going to question it.

"Ha seems you are no match for the great Naruto-Sama", stated Naruto as he somehow managed to get Percy in a headlock. Naruto finally noticed the taxi was moving again and thought, _Great now I'm stuck with these idiots till we stop._

Naruto finally let Percy go and the younger sibling glared at him. Naruto stared back at him. _Wow his eyes look dead. It looks like he has no motivation,_ Percy thought as he seemed to answer his observation from earlier. "Oi quit staring at me, I don't roll that way," Naruto said. Turning red at the comment, Percy looked away and said "Neither do I you idiot!"

"Eh, you're sounding real defensive here," the blonde stated. Before Percy could say something back, they were interrupted by a serious looking Annabeth.

"I have a few questions for you, Naruto", Annabeth stated. _Eh, what the heck does she want,_ thought Naruto lazily. "First of all, how did you hide your existence for so long? You look no older than eighteen so that means you were born after the oath was made. Am I right?" Annabeth questioned.

Naruto who was picking his hear looked over to her and said "Does it matter?" in a deadpan voice. Annabeth not one to be deterred, said "Yes, yes it does matter a lot."

Damn. Naruto really wished he brought something sweet with him. He sighed. All this was already becoming annoying. Naruto replied with "Fine, sheesh if it'll get you off my back and to answer your question yes I am fifteen. And for the rest…" Annabeth, Grover, and Percy were paying close attention to what he was about to say "that's a secret," he stated blandly as he took out his Dragon Ball Z manga from seemingly nowhere. "Oi it does come from somewhere I'm just not gonna tell you stupid author!" Naruto said to know one. The trio sweat-dropped heavily and had different thoughts. _Am I really related to this guy,_ Percy thought. Grover chuckled a bit at his antics finding him funny. Annabeth sighed and thought, _Now I see the family resemblance._

 _Wait if he's fifteen..._ Annabeth's thoughts trailed off before she gasped lightly.

Seeing the manga Percy's eyes lit up and said "You like Dragon Ball Z too!?" Naruto looked over at him in mild interest and said "Of course it's one of the best shows out there!"

"One of the best!?" Percy said with mock horror - or actual horror. "It is the best!" He stated confidently.

"Oi! How do you know it's the best? There are plenty of other manga that match up to DBZ!" Naruto replied. "But nonetheless, you may not be such a bad sister."

Percy was about to tell Naruto something but from the short time they interacted, Percy could already tell how his brother would react. He'd either ignore him or say something sarcastic. Besides the drive would take awhile and he wanted something to do other than fall asleep. So he asked "Hey do you have another one I can read?" Percy questioned. Naruto took his eyes off his manga and was judging if Percy was worthy enough. He just couldn't let anyone read his manga. Deciding to have some fun Naruto smirked evilly and said "Sure here you can take this one."

Passing him a manga, with Goku on the cover, Percy was rather surprised that Naruto was being nice _. "Kukukuku,"_ Naruto internally chuckled. _Let's see what happens,_ he thought.

As Percy was flipping the pages his first thought was, _"What is this? Why are there real girls"_ but as he kept going his face started getting redder and redder until he looked like a tomato. A line of blood was dripping out of his nose as he realized what he was looking at. Taking off the cover, he read what the title said and saw it said 'Playboy Magazine'. Percy looked around to see if Grover and Annabeth were watching him but luckily for him they weren't. Percy turned towards Naruto who was smirking and stuttered out "W-W-w-why did you give me this?"

Amused by his reaction Naruto replied "It puts hair on your chest!" Naruto took back the magazine and turned to a page. Looking at it, he nodded and showed it to Percy. Once Percy took one look at the picture his face got even redder and a larger line of blood dribbled out his nose, and then he promptly passed out.

" _Tch, what a wimp,"_ Naruto thought. Since Naruto and Goat boy were close to the door, Aqua-man and the annoying blond were in the middle. Looking to the other side he saw Gotie passed out with a bit blood going down his nose. Realized what had happened he smirked. . Naruto felt a dark aura enter the car. Realizing it coming from the chick Naruto started sweating. Quickly putting away the magazine he was not fast enough to keep Annabeth's eyes from seeing the cover. "Naruto," Annabeth started in a sickly sweet voice, "what did you show Percy to have him passed out and Grover too?"

Seeing that something bad was gonna happen soon he quickly spoke up "Just some, um violent pictures of manga…" Naruto trailed off.

"Oh good I thought you showed him something else," Annabeth said smiling, while at the same time thinking _"Does he really think that's gonna work."_

Naruto thought _"Did that really just work?"_ not believing what was happening. Next thing Naruto knew his head connected with the window….hard. Naruto was losing conscious but the last thing he saw was Annabeth blowing on her knuckles muttering something about perverted boys and a stupid blonde son of Poseidon.

Annabeth sighed. Now with three boys unconscious she could finally think over everything she knew about the quest and what they might encounter.

* * *

 **Yo! So what'cha think about it?! Good? Bad? Strawberry Milk!? XD but yea like I said it is a bit short but it'll start getting longer as the story progresses. So yea drop me a review and please suggest some ideas if you have some!**

 **Goodnight readers of this story!**


	3. On to the underworld for manga!

**Yo! What's up readers. Finally got a new chapter up a bit longer than the last 2 Woot Woot! XD So lets get the chapter read people! And also thanks for all the Reviews, Favorites and Follows, I really appreciate it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson, even though I have dreamed I did. Maybe in some alternate dimension I do? I don't know if I would congratulate my other self or try to kill him 0_0**

* * *

Naruto sighed for what felt like the millionth time. He heard Percy tell Annabeth and Grover about a dream he had, but for some reason he can't remember all of it. He then mentioned a cold voice, about two things, and then started wondering if Hades wasn't the one in the pit and who took the lightning bolt.

" _Tch rookies,"_ Naruto thought _"I know Uncle Hades has enough problems as it is, so that's a big no."_

Eh, oh well. He wasn't going to mention anything _. "Hm but aren't Athena's children suppose to be smart?"_ he thought.

Annabeth felt the sudden urge to glare and hit the blonde that hasn't said anything since they (Naruto, Percy, and Grover) awoke. "Hey Naruto, what do you think about this," Grover asked.

He ignored them. He was rather thinking about what manga stores would be in Los Angeles. He hasn't been there since he went to go visit Uncle Dead Head. _"Ahh good times,"_ Naruto thought. _"Hopefully he's still not mad at me."_

As Naruto looked out the window, he noticed they were stopping at the Santa Monica Pier. _"Awesome,"_ he thought " _So many sweets and hot babes!"_

They all get out the car and three head off to the water, while one heads to the stores and rides.

Grover and Annabeth watched as Percy walked into the ocean and Grover asks, "Are you going to go with him, Naruto?" After hearing no response they look behind them and see people walk by but no blonde reading a manga.

Grover frowned while Annabeth was muttering "stupid blonde, stupid sons of the sea, stupid…." Yea Grover didn't bother hearing the rest.

"So", Grover started, "Which one of us is gonna go find him?" Annabeth looked over to him and sighed, "Paper, rock, scissors?"

Grover Nodded.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

Annabeth held out rock while Grover held scissors. "Dang, how do you always beat me?!" Grover groaned.

Annabeth replied with a smirk on her face, "I already memorized which ones you go with Grover, you're predictable."

"Oh right, forgot daughter of wisdom," Grover said. Annabeth smiled and Grover said "Fine, I'll be back he shouldn't have gotten too far.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto found a store just a bit off the Pier called Candy Baron. Naruto grabbed a basket and walked inside. 10 minutes later he came out with two baskets filled with candy of all kinds.

Seeing he wasn't going to be able to get far he finally decided to share with the readers and the Author on how he gets his manga from out of nowhere.

Naruto pulled out a….scroll from his pocket? "Hold your horses, I'm almost done."

Naruto opened it, set down one of the baskets on it, and channeled his godly energy which he gets from being a demi-god, and poof! It was gone. After the smoke cleared, the scrolled showed writing on it, the Japanese kanji for sweets.

" _I have to thank Hecate for these scrolls,"_ Naruto thought. _"And dad I suppose….Nah I won't."_ Naruto needed some new clothes. Apparently he's been wearing them for a year since he was stuck in that Lotus place for, what he thought was a month, but was really a year. "So I'm technically sixteen huh, but I never aged so I'm still 15," he mused.

Naruto walked on trying to find a store. He was just wearing a white shirt with his mom's ancient clan symbol on the front and some black pants. He found a store and looked for some clothes, and then he found it. An outfit just liked Goku wore.

" _Mine, Mine MINe, MINE!"_ Naruto thought. He dug out his wallet and frowned, He spent all of his money on sweets. He had no regrets but damn. Oh well, he just had to steal it. He found his size, took it off the rack, and just walked off.

Surprisingly, nobody stopped him. He went it to the bathroom and changed. Didn't' even go to a stall and change, he just stripped in front of the mirror. Did he even check if it was the right gender? NO, no he didn't. He felt killing intent from the other side of the bathroom, where the urinals…..should be. His eyes widened and he looked at occupants and gulped. Ladies ranging from 16 to 30 glared at him.

"Well, Ladies you are looking lovely tonight, and I'll just be on my way," Naruto nervously stated as he walked towards the door. As he walked passed them he heard knuckles cracking. Hopefully, just maybe they'll let him go. "PERVERT," He heard and paled.

"Crap better get out of here if I wanna live!" He started running fast but the girls seemed to keep up. _"Crap, crap, and crap somebody help me, I'll give you 5_ _cents_ " he thought. "NARUTO," he heard and then he saw him.

"Kukukuku," Naruto laughed evilly. He found his scapegoat, quite literally.

* * *

Grover was glad. He managed to find Naruto without spending too much time. He saw Naruto running towards him in a weird outfit. He sort of recognized it but what he really was looking at was the mob of girls chasing Naruto.

He was going to ask Naruto what was this all about but before he could, Naruto managed to speed up and grab Grover by the shirt. "Thank You worthy Sacrifice, The Great Naruto-Sama will never forget you!" He yelled. Before Grover could do anything he was thrown into the mob girls. And after that Grover felt pain and promptly passed out.

The girls noticed it was not the person they wanted to crush, so they left the guy alone and went looking for the blonde haired pervert.

Naruto, being the person he was, at least waited to see if Rover survived. He got closer and was surprised that he was barely bruised. He had a nice shiner though. Eh, oh well. "Oi wake up," Naruto said as he nudged him with his foot. Grover awoke and groaned.

"Here's your five cents, Rover," Naruto said and gave him a penny. Grover opened one eye and said "This is not even five ce- you know what I don't care about that, come back we're about to leave…..And Hey my name is Grover not Rover, I'm Not a dog!" Grover yelled.

"Eh really? Could've fooled me Rover," Naruto said while he picked his ear. "Well let's get going, Mr. Zombie downstairs owes me some manga," Naruto stated as he stood up. The ground rumbled a little bit. "Oi, it's true!" Naruto exclaimed.

Grover blinked he didn't think it would've been that easy. Oh well he wasn't complaining. Wait, yea he was his eye hurts badly because of Naruto.

"Hey what about my eye, Naruto!" Grover yelled because Naruto was already leaving. "What about it," Naruto replied in an 'I really could care less' tone. Grover sighed. At least he got a drachma. Wait what? He looked back at the retreating form of Naruto and smiled. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

"Kukukuku," Naruto laughed evilly. "Rookie Mistake Rover, have you not seen my attitude these past chapters?" A fake drachma brought him some good entertainment.

"Oi, where's Peter at?" Naruto lazily questioned as he flipped through some pages of his manga.

(Camp Half-blood)

Dionysus was drinking some diet coke, when he felt the sudden urge to congratulate someone. "Hmmm," he drawled out. "Hopefully Peter's quest is going bad," he said as he finished his diet coke. He sighed, "Damn that Nymph, and my father, god of justice my a-"thunder boomed and he yelled, "It's true!"

(Back to the Demi-Gods)

"Oi I'm the Main character so it's back to me!"

(Back to Naruto)

"There, that's better," Naruto said sagely. Annabeth and Grover were currently wondering about the blonde's mental health.

Annabeth saw Grover's black eye and went over to Naruto to ask what happened, since Grover shuddered. "Naruto what happened to Grover," Annabeth questioned in concern for her friend.

"He sacrificed himself to save me, simple as that, Bethie" Naruto answered while reading some magazine about games. Her eyes widened when she heard that nickname. She remembered it from the time she was with Thalia and Luke, but was there someone else? She remembered blonde hair a brighter than Luke's but- before she could think anymore on it, Percy came out with a confused face laced with bit of anger. "So what did your dad tell you Percy," Grover asked.

"A sea spirit came instead of my dad, "Percy responded. "Oh, "Grover said. He knew Percy was looking forward to seeing his dad, but he knew the chances were slim.

"Tch, figures," Naruto mumbled.

They looked over to him and then Annabeth said, "We should get going, we need all the time we could get."

As they were walking towards a bus stop, Naruto's attire seemed to reach up into Percy's brain. Realizing he was seeing Goku's outfit, Percy went up to Naruto with stars in his eyes, asking where he found that outfit.

"Bow down and then the Great Naruto-Sama might tell you if you're worthy enough!"

" _There's no way Percy is gonna bow down for that!"_ Annabeth and Grover both thought. After seeing Percy wanting to fight a god, they would think he a lot more pride than that.

Wrong. Wrong they were.

Percy was bowing down saying "Oh great Naruto-Sama am I worthy enough to know where you found one."

Annabeth and Grover face palmed. If there was any doubt they were brothers it was gone now. They left the brothers alone for their sake.

* * *

After that humiliating incident (that Percy felt was totally worth it) and finding a bus that could take them to Hollywood, Percy told the group about what the sea spirit told him. After that Percy went over to talk with his brother.

"So," Percy started, "The spirit told me you don't like dad that much," Percy stated.

 _(Flashback)_

" _Oh and your father also told me to tell you to give your brother a chance. His life was a tough one and Naruto believes his father should be responsible for it. That is all I should say, Goodbye now Percy." Before Percy could even ask anything she was gone."_

(Present)

"Yea, so?" Naruto asked. "Why?" Percy was ignored. After that the ride was quiet, luckily it didn't take too long to reach Hollywood.

They wandered around trying to find DOA recording studio (Gate of the Underworld) but they couldn't find it. Naruto knew where it was but he wasn't going to say anything. They kept walking when a group of Rich looking kids came out with knives asking for money. Percy took out Riptide and the teens backed up but when they noticed it didn't hurt them, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover started running while Naruto stayed behind walking like nothing happened. Quickly seeing that some ran after the trio and the others circled Naruto.

Naruto was reading a manga when the leader asked; to hand over money and they wouldn't hurt him too much. Yea right.

He flipped a page of his manga and asked in his deadpanned voice, "Hm, you say something." Pissed off at the blatant disrespect, the leader charged but was quickly put down with a kick to the face. "You shouldn't play with sharp objects, my manga could get hurt," Naruto said lazily. Putting away the manga and picking up the knife, he stated, "If you come at me, you won't be getting away unscathed." As you know how stupid minor characters could be, these guys didn't even have names, so you know how this was gonna end up. Naruto was insulted. They only put 10 guys against him. What kind of bullshit was that?! They needed an army if they wanted to take down the Great Uzumaki Naruto!

An arm went by his head and Naruto quickly stabbed it with his knife. A yell of pain and quick punch to the face later one was down. Another person tried coming at him from the front, Naruto quickly grabbed him by the neck and kneed him in the stomach. The rest decided to just charge but in all the confusion they found themselves aching in pain. Just a being a sadistic asshole Naruto decided to get a knife and stab the leader in the leg and leave it there.

"Remember the day you tried to rob the Great Naruto-Sama and got your asses kicked!" Naruto exclaimed and then left.

"Ugh now I got blood all over my hands. Damn Kids," Naruto muttered.

Naruto was walking around when he heard the shout, "Ergo!" and then walked into see Percy slice a head off. "Hm seems you're not a total baby," Naruto muttered.

Hearing something behind him Percy found Naruto his hand covered in blood. "So that's where he was," Annabeth said, putting two and two together.

Deciding that he wanted to go to the underworld already Naruto said, "Would you look at the board, what a convenient thing to show us the way to underworld," in a mocking tone. Disregarding Naruto to look at the map, they found out it was right around the block!

Before they entered the place he gave Annabeth and Grover a pearl. "Oi, where's mine!" Naruto asked. "Like hell I'm giving you one!" Percy responded. "You didn't even want to come in the first place! Besides I need this for my mom!"

Something flashed in Naruto's eyes when he heard that part. He still insisted for one but with less vigor. Deciding enough was enough; Annabeth grabbed Percy and Naruto by the shirt and started dragging them inside. Once they were inside, she hit them behind the head hard. "Oi, the fuck was that for Bethie!" Naruto exclaimed as he was rubbing his head.

" _That nickname again,"_ Annabeth thought. "You too shouldn't be-"she was interrupted by Grover saying that they were causing a scene. Noticing that they were Annabeth blushed at losing her cool at a time like this and said "It's because of these two idiots," she said as she looked over said idiots. Well one idiot.

Naruto was gone. Looking around they found him talking to a tall and elegant man, with chocolate colored skin and bleached blonde hair cut into the military style. He was wearing a silk Italian suit with glasses on.

Getting closer they saw a name tag with the Charon, which Percy saw as Chiron, because of the dyslexia. When they finally got there, they heard Charon say, "Damn you Naruto because of you Lord Hades gave me even less money the he normally does!"

"Oi it's not my fault your stupid boat couldn't go faster!"

"Maybe because the gold you stole weighed it down you stupid blonde!" Charon yelled. Fearing a fight would break out, Percy said "Hey Chiron can you take me to the underworld."

Charon took his eyes of Naruto and turned to glare at him. "You stupid boy do I look like a freaking horse! Do I teach heroes also! No, No I don't! I swear Lord Poseidon has something against me."

"Who are you calling stupid you-"

Fearing Percy would do something stupid (again) Annabeth took the drachmas they got from Crusty's, bribed Charon to let them ride. Percy also cool down to say he'll ask for a pay raise for him.

They also had to pay extra since Chiron wanted nothing to do with Naruto.

They went on an elevator which eventually turned into a boat. They were over a dark, oily river, swirling with bones, dead fish, and other, stranger things – plastic dolls, crushed carnations, soggy diplomas with gilt edges. Naruto was reading a manga muttering "I wish I had bankai like that." The other three were scared having not seen the underworld before.

When the grouped reached the shore the sand was black and high wall as far as the eye could see. Percy thought the entrance to the Underworld looked like a cross between airport security and the Jersey Turnpike. As the trio walked on Naruto took a quick detour to a cave that was around the area, without the others noticing.

Walking in he spoke, "Wake up bitch, your master is here." It seemed like no one was there but then a red slitted eye opened and a deep demonic voice called out **"You never change, do you kit?"**

* * *

 **Sooo? How was it? Good, bad, Strawberry milk?! XD but yea anyways leave a review and suggestions are always welcomed! Oh and if you leave flames at least leave them funny guys XD well that's all**

 **Mista I is outta here, Yo!**


	4. A little misunderstanding! YEA RIGHT!

**Yo guys/girls how you doing today?! Another chapter of The Lazy Good for nothing Demi-god XD! This one is a bit short but i thought this would be a good way to end this chapter. So yea not much to say right now, my brain is feeling Lazy so let's get it on!**

 **Disclaimer: I cry just a little, when i remember i don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson**

* * *

"Change? Leave that to the gods. I'm not as influential as them," Naruto said referring to them changing their style to fit into modern times.

" **Seems you still got the big mouth that get's in you into trouble** ," the creature replied, smirking **. "Where's that other brat? The one with the stupid hair,"** it asked.

"Oh sauce, he's probably still trying to overthrow the gods," Naruto replied indifferently. **"Well I'll give him that, the brat has balls,"** the creature replied as it shrunk down to the size of large golden retriever.

A fox with nine tails came into the light **. "He was never the same after the war, but then again you weren't either,"** the fox stated.

"Shut up, Kurama our readers will start asking questions about that war," the blonde replied. **"What kind of drugs are you on brat?"** The newly dubbed Kurama questioned.

"The special kind! But besides that Poseidon had another child," Naruto told him as they walked towards the Lines of dead people.

Kurama laughed. **"This one has to be the child! Just you watch you're gonna owe me tons of food!"** "Shut the hell up, I'm not gonna owe you shit! I still place my bets on Sparky Jr!"

" **Oh the one Zeus turned into a tree? Yea good luck with that, idiot!"** Kurama laughed with glee. Naruto glared at the fox, but before they said anything they heard a loud growl. "Oh would you look at that they met Cerberus! I wonder if they're gonna get eaten?" Naruto stated lazily.

" **Still the same jackass you've always been** ," Kurama said in a deadpan voice. As the stood their looking on Kurama asked **"Soooo are you gonna help them or what?"**

Naruto replied with a, "Nah that be to cliché of me to go help them." Sweat dropping off of Kurama, he stayed their watching what they were going to do. If Naruto wasn't going to help then why should he?

They saw Annabeth use a rubber ball to play fetch with him. Cerberus never had any fun guarding the gate for dead people, so like most dogs he tried to get any fun he could get. Rather surprised by her wits Kurama asked again, **"Daughter of Athena, I suppose?"**

Naruto nodded his head. They all managed to pass but a soon as they passed by the metal detector alarms went off and "Magic Detected" also did. The trio getting too far, Naruto decided to get going to get his manga. As Kurama and Naruto passed by the dead people they heard Cerberus crying for Annabeth, since he was having fun.

"Oi, shut up you stupid mutt before my bitch makes you!" Kurama snorted, **"What makes you think I'm going to do anything?"**

"Cause your master said so!"

" **You stupid bleached blonde! I have no master!"**

"Oi, I don't bleach my hair, that's all natural Jackass!'

Nearly butting heads they failed to Notice Cerberus creeping up to them. Growling at them, he lunged to attack but Kurama grew his tails to wrap two around two necks while Naruto got out his Bokken and hit Cerberus on his other head, rather hard. "Stay out of this!" they simultaneously said.

Understanding somewhat Cerberus did not want to get hit again so wisely he went back to guarding his gates, but not before chewing on some random dead person unluckily enough to get in his way.

As Naruto and Kurama walked on to the palace, mind you still arguing, they noticed the Asphodel Fields swampy, dismal, with Black trees here and there. They also saw Elysium with a blue lake and three islands in the middle of it. Naruto scoffed when he saw it he bet hardly any people were there since those were for the ones who chose reincarnation and managed to get to Elysium all three times.

Last thing they saw was the fields of Punishment, which was Kurama's personal favorite. Rivers of Lava burned and minefields with barbed wire separating different torture areas.

Once they finally saw the palace of obsidian towers they heard Percy and Annabeth's distinct voices yelling at something. They follow the voices into a narrow tunnel when Kurama realizes where it leads to.

" **Yo, dumbass this place leads to Tartarus."** Naruto's eyes widened and with a quick "Fuck that" he left the tunnel. Kurama laughed the yellow demon afraid of Tartarus?! Well now that he thought about it, it was a rational fear.

He heard whispering. Even though he was a distance away his enhanced hearing picked it up. It sounded eerily like a voice he heard thousands of years ago. Something even older than the gods he fought alongside with. Kurama cursed he hoped _He_ didn't rise up again, but that stupid prophecy and now another son of Poseidon came along , it was shaping up to be bad couple years coming up.

" _ **Well I guess that's what the gods get when they break the oath. Naruto already payed for what his father did when he broke the oath, but it seemed even that was not enough,"**_ Kurama thought.

As he was walking out, heard frantic footsteps come his way. Deciding to have fun he let them run past him but then tripped them with his tails. Putting on a scary act he went in the darkness to where his red eyes were only visible and then said, **"Hello Flesh bags, do you want to play a game,"** with a cruel smile on his face.

Meanwhile Kurama was having fun Naruto was heading to his Rotting Uncle's palace. Naruto laughed, he was the one who started the rumor that his Uncle rots. Hades went ape shit to find out who started the rumor so he could torture he or she.

As he walked through the place he noticed some of Medusas statues were new. But besides that everything was the same. There was still black, black, and oh black. Seriously his Uncle was emo.

As he finally reached the throne room he saw about 20 skeleton guards, wait for it…. Guarding the door.

"Yo Chad how's it been?" Naruto asked talking to a skeleton holding a spear. As they saw who it was their bones began to chatter speaking in their language. Suddenly all of them picked up their weapon holding for attack. They ranged from bows and arrows to M16 rifles. "Oi, the hell you think you guys are doing! I'm here for damn manga!"

Chattering again he decided to go in forcefully. Grabbing his Bokken he charged at the skeletons. He needed to go after the one with the gun first, so he jumped high up in the air and aimed for the gunner when he strucked down with his wooden sword down rather forcefully. The black marble broke apart by the impact and the gun was sent flying. Decapitating the owner of the gun he was about to start fighting the rest when he heard "WHO DARES TRESSPASS MY PALACE!" And suddenly the doors opened to reveal his uncle sitting on his thrones made out of human bones looking lithe, dangerous, and graceful. Already used to the power his uncle radiated. Looking towards him he said," It's me you Zombie, I came for my manga!"

Recognition flashed in Hades eyes before anger graced them. "NO, why in Tartarus are you here again! Tell me why I shouldn't put you in my Personal torture chamber right now!"

"Oi, I came for the manga you promised me!" Naruto replied frowning a bit. "That was for you to shut up and not to annoy me! And do you think after what you done, I'm not gonna kill you!" Hades said dangerously.

"What the hell did I do to you, you oversized zombie!" Naruto yelled back. "Did you forget when you caused chaos in the lines of death! I had to personally go out there and personally sort everything out! I don't have time to be going out when I have to do stuff right here! Also when you were leaving you stole pounds and pounds of gold and silver!" Hades yelled back even louder.

"Damn Chiron, I knew I shouldn't have gone to him," Naruto mumbled. Before death and smart comments could once again start some idiot came running in saying, "Uncle I have two request!"

Naruto sighed. His uncle was about to go ape-shit again. His stupid brother came in making this day about to go even worse. At least the owl head would be able to kind of save him.

Before Percy did anything else he finally noticed his brother there. "Naruto what are you doing here? How'd you get here before us?" As soon as he said that Grover, Annabeth, and Kurama walked in. "Kurama? I'm surprised you didn't eat them," Naruto said, ignoring his brother.

" **I'm sure he wouldn't mind,"** Kurama said addressing towards Hades **"But the other gods will and I don't want to deal with Aqua Man senior nor Ms. Pride,"** Kurama stated. **"And besides I don't eat heroes anymore….Well not as often and besides the stupid one is funny."**

 _(Flashback)_

" _W-What is that," Grover asked trembling in fear. Did something come out of Tartarus and come to kill them. Percy even though he was scared took out Riptide to fight against whatever it was._ _ **"Oh would you look at that, the hero thinks he can fight me,"**_ _Kurama said laughing._ _ **"Naruto was right you are stupid!"**_ _Annabeth was preparing to fight too, but then she heard Naruto mentioned. "Wait you know Naruto?" Annabeth asked suspiciously. Kurama looked over to her and studied her, while she studied him back. "Nine tails," she thought before her eyes widened and she remembered when the gods were fighting the titan's, beasts from an unknown land came to the god's aid. The most recognizable one was the giant monster fox with nine tails, which could cause tsunami's by a swing of its tail._

" _You're the Kyubi," Annabeth stated. Most people didn't know about them, but she found a book about them while it didn't have a lot of information but it had enough to know they were at his mercy. Some of the legends say that the beast were on par with gods._

 _Kyubi was surprised the blonde figured out who he was._ _ **"It seems the owl fly's high in this one,"**_ _he thought. Grover's eye's widened when he heard that title. He didn't think they were real. He thought they were just myths like the mortals thought gods were a myth. Percy not understanding, who or what this was decided to attack. Kurama's eye's flashed to him and red eyes looked deep into green. Kurama flared his killing intent and Percy saw tail holding his legs and arms while something bit his throat out._

 _Kurama let it die as he saw Percy fall to the ground but was surprised when he shakily stood back up._ _ **"Well he definitely is Naruto's brother, Naruto was the only one who managed to shake it off before any one,"**_ _Kurama thought._

 _Before anything else could be done Annabeth decided to rant on Percy about for having sea-weed for brains and not realizing what could happen. Just then to save Percy the ground rumbled. That seemed to shock Percy out of what happened in the last 10 minutes and he started running back towards Hades palace._

 _Annabeth and Grover soon followed but Kurama stood there for a second thinking," things have gotten interesting," smirking._

 _(End of Long ass flashback!)_

"You're damn right it was!" Naruto yelled out to know one. "YOU DARE KEEP UP THIS PRETENSE AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Hades roared out. "I do not have time for war. The underworld is already way to full and they're sucking my wealth dry!"

"You have stolen the master bolt yourself to help Poseidon start a war! Not only that but you have stolen my Helm of Darkness." Hades stated angrily. "If you do not return it, I will stop death and make your lands a nightmare."

"What about Naruto? Why don't you think he helped Lord Poseidon out?" Annabeth questioned with curiosity and fear in her voice.

"I know he won't help out his father, because he hates him!" Hades stated rather bluntly. The trio were shocked, but they had an angry god and it didn't looked pretty so they ignored it for now.

Percy told Hades he doesn't have it doesn't know where it is. Hades doesn't believe and asks him to open his backpack to show that the master bolt is there.

Naruto's and everybody else's eyes widened way the felt the power of the master bolt and sure enough it was there.

"Kurama get ready to roll," Naruto said under his breath. Kurama nodded. Naruto scooted over to the backpack and once Percy gave a pearl to Annabeth and Grover, a new skeleton army charged. Once they did Naruto grabbed the master bolt and used it fry all of the skeletons. He then shot it up high in the sky, got onto Kurama and said, "Remember the day you watched Naruto Uzumaki ride out like a badass on his bitch!" Cursing Naruto Kurama jumped high into the air and rode a current out to the sea.

"Fuck! This shitty night light hurts like a bitch!" Naruto yelled out in frustration after he let go of the Master bolt. His hands were burned black and were practically disintegrating. The master bolt was only meant for gods. The last time Naruto checked he was at least half. "Damn it Kurama hurry up to the water, my broken healing factor will do what it does best; make people groan on how OP it is, especially Apollo!" Kurama snorted, the bastard never changes.

* * *

 **Was it good? Bad?! STrawberry Milk XD?! Like i said it was short, but hey i'm only human. A lazy human, though, so blame laziness for screwing me over. Well leave review and suggestions are always welcomed. Appreciate you guys!**

 **DEUCES!**


	5. Enter Sauce It's Sasuke dammit!

**YO! It's been a while, at least I felt it was XD. So yea hears a new chapter, though it might be a bit choppy, so yea DEAL WITH IT! XD But yea anyways enjoy!**

 **And oh to the guest that reviews under the name of Matt, i would tell you to stop wasting your time and read this if you don't like it, but your comments actually make me laugh, so keep reviewing XD**

 **Disclaimer: I do sadly do not own Naruto or PJ. Or Gintama! If I did….hmm don't know what I'd be doing.**

* * *

It took a while to reach the ocean, but once his hands hit the water, they started to regenerate and heal his burns. Naruto sighed in relief, he did not want to go on with his life with no hands. Naruto got off of Kurama and both of them were floating up. "Oi Kurama, where are your siblings?" Naruto asked out of boredom. Kurama contemplated for a moment and then said, **"I'm not sure but last I heard that Stupid Bull Ox, Gyuki was in the Sea of Monsters. That overgrown monkey is somewhere in a volcano, and of course that Dumbass Tanuki is in a desert. And Saik- brat you aren't even paying attention!"** Kurama roared.

Naruto was picking his ear and was a couple hundred feet above the fox. "Oi, you're boring as hell!" Naruto responded. Kurama ears picked up fighting from above, so he extended his tail to reach Naruto. He wrapped it around his chest. "O-Oi what the hell you think you're doing you shitty fox!" Naruto yelled. Before Kurama could 'accidently squeeze to hard' he threw him up as hard as he could so Naruto could reach the beach.

Naruto felt his stomach flip and as he went out of the water and saw what was going on. He saw his brother fighting against some buffed up dude that looked like he was compensating for something. Feeling the aura he gave off, he knew he was god. But which one?

As Naruto got closer to the ground he felt himself start getting angry. Why? Only one god gave off that feeling even if he personally hasn't met him. Ares the God of Small dic- of War. Naruto finally landed and used the wind to slow his fall. Landing behind Rover and Annabeth, he went up to them and pickpocket some Drachma and some mortal money. They were too engrossed and worried about the fight to notice. "Boo!" Naruto yelled. Grover screamed like a girl and Bethie screamed, but also kicked him. Right into what makes him a man.

"You bitch!" Naruto groaned as he fell down holding his crotch. "Naruto! What are you doin- never mind you need to help Percy fight," Annabeth stated. She was worried for the idiot, but even though she didn't know how good Naruto was at fighting but he could still help more than them.

"How the hell am I going to do that if my balls are in pain?!" Naruto meekly said as he started crawling towards the water. Annabeth smiled sheepishly but then went into a worried look. "Water, I need the damn water!" He said. Naruto got up and walked as much as could and fell in the water. Feeling the rejuvenation, Naruto moaned in pleasure. Laying there for a couple seconds he heard Police sirens go off. Quickly getting up he said, "I didn't do it!"

Realizing they weren't there for him he walked over to Annabeth. Repeating what she said earlier, Naruto quickly told her to ask somebody that cares. "But he's your brother!" Grover yelled. "So?! You think I'm a hero or something!"

Ignoring what else they said Naruto quickly got out a manga and walked to leave out of the place walking directly passed the 1 V 1. Percy and Ares eye's widened as they saw him walk pass. Ares called out to him "Where do you think you're going punk?!" Naruto kept walking and flipped him off without looking back. Getting pissed Ares set the police and the book the blonde was reading on fire.

Naruto looked down at his hand to see his manga burning. Everything stopped, even in the wind. Then Percy and Ares felt a huge amount of killing intent that would wake Kurama sweat. Percy was on his knees, fighting to keep his food from coming back out. Images and images of his death played out in his mind.

Ares was wobbling seeing his death, which he would usually scoff at because he was immortal, but this was something different.

" **Kukuku you picked the wrong mothafucker to mess with today,** _**God**_ ," Naruto chided in a sinister voice, saying the word god with disgust. He walked up to Ares, with his eyes shadowed and unsealed a scroll to take out an actual Katana.

" **Are you as immortal as they say? Let's find out shall we?"** Naruto didn't like using this blade, but this, this was a special occasion. Fairy Tail Manga shall be avenged!

Naruto dodged a strike from Ares's Greek sword. Ares was still wobbling so his arm was extended too much out and not enough time to pull it back. In a yellow flash, Naruto passed Ares, and he stood there for a second before a thud, hit the sand.

Pain reeling Ares back into reality, screamed and cursed so loud that probably Zeus could hear it. Looking down at his arm he saw ichor flowing out and just a bloody stump and the rest of his arm on the ground.

Ares eyes unfogged and the control that was over him vanished. "You two got lucky today, brats!" Ares exclaimed and was about to leave before water grabbed him. "Where do you think you're going, hm?" Naruto questioned, as the water bended to his will. "The shitty author gave me some time to play, this is cliché of me fighting you though, but whatever."

Paling, Ares was thrown into the water and was being suffocated, before Kurama came up and grabbed him from out of the water and threw him onto the sand. Seeing the sword Naruto held, his eyes widened knowing Naruto was dead serious on killing something. Walking over to Naruto, Kurama slapped the shit out him with all of his tails.

Instantly the KI died down and "Ow what the hell you shitty, stuffed animal?!" Came out of Naruto's mouth, while rubbing his check.

" **You were rampaging again,"** Kurama said lazily. Looking around Naruto noticed it was true, with Percy nearly unconscious and Ares on the ground spitting up water.

Before Naruto could say something, Ares starting getting brighter and brighter showing of his godly form. Naruto closed his eyes and when he opened them, Ares was gone.

"Shitty Bastard didn't even have the courtesy to buy me another one," Naruto mumbled angrily.

Deadpanning Kurama said, **"Well you did lop of his arm and almost drown him."**

"Like I give two flying shits, he burned my fucking manga!" Naruto yelled. **"You're fifteen you should stop reading those already you dumbass,"** Kurama responded.

"Oi, you can never be too old for Shonen Jump! Especially for Lucy's tits!" Naruto said sagely.

Annabeth and Grover utterly astonished. When Ares burnt Naruto's manga everything seemed to stop. Suddenly Percy was on his knees gasping for deep breath and Ares was staggering. In a yellow flash Naruto seemed to be behind Ares, with the Latter's arm on the ground.

Not only that Naruto controlled the water to throw Ares into the sea, planning on drowning him, but then the Fox came and seem to snap Naruto out of his little rage moment.

They rushed over the check Percy and saw him barely conscious. Throwing some water on him Percy should have been instantly rejuvenated, but the Killing intent was more mental and emotional than physical, so it would take a while to feel good again. After a couple minutes Percy was able to stand up again, with a bit of help from Annabeth and Grover.

Three furies arrived on the sand as they watched the interaction between young lings and Ares. **"That was an interesting fight to say the least,"** One of them said. **"Indeed, but now we know you were not the one to take the either of the objects, Percy Jackson,"** Said Alecto.

Percy gave them the helm of darkness and said to take it back to his uncle. Before departing Alecto said, **"Live well, Percy Jackson. Become a true hero. Because if you do not, if you ever come in my clutches again…"** Percy shivered and nodded, **"but you elder son of Poseidon, watch your step, because if not you'll fall into that darkness again."**

It was silent as they watched them leave, but, "Man what kind of Bullshit cliché advice was that you shitty vulture!" Naruto yelled and the Fury looked back to glare on the blonde. It did not have time to mess with a demi-god, but if she did….

They flew off leaving the group of five alone. It was silent before Naruto said, "Well off to go see if I still have my apartment in the NYC! Later bitches!" as he walked away with Kurama tagging along.

"Shouldn't we ask hi-"Percy started before Annabeth said they needed to return the lightning bolt, before a Zeus declares war. Realizing she was right Percy looked over at the retreating figure of Naruto one last time before going the opposite way.

* * *

"Oi Kurama where are we?" Naruto questioned after a couple hours. **"You dumbass you don't even know where you're going?"** Kurama yelled. Naruto cleaned his ear while he said, "You're too loud you stupid fox, where's Isobu he's nice and not as loud."

" **Tch, that stupid turtle wouldn't know socializing if it hit him!"** Kurama exclaimed. **"Well anyways get on and we'll be in that city in a couple hours."**

Agreeing Naruto got on Kurama, and then Kurama sped off, to the NYC.

It took a couple hours to get there because if Kurama went any faster Naruto would've flown off and he wouldn't even notice till miles later. Thinking about it, he probably should've went faster.

"Oi, I know what you're thinking shitty rabbit ears! You can't leave me I'm the main fucking character!" Naruto yelled out, as they were walking towards his apartment.

Kurama sweat dropped, but then growled. He did not have rabbit ears! They were fox ears!

"Hey brat! Where have you been! You have payed rent in years!" Yelled a lady as came out from the bar under his apartment, with blond pigtails and a rather sizable bust. She also had a purple diamond on her forehead, which was accompanied with brown eyes.

"Shut up you old hag! I did pay rent!" Naruto yelled back. "Yea and I'm a super powerful Ninja who runs a village," she exclaimed sarcastically. "Some nice lady with red hair came by to pay your rent, so consider yourself lucky, you shitty brat!"

Before Naruto could think on what was said, all of three of them heard, "Naruto? Is that my little boy?"

"What the fuck? What the hell is mom doing here?! Shit, Kurama we gotta go, I haven't talked to her in-"Naruto was cut off by sickly sweet voice, "In two years, isn't that right Naru-chan?"

A beautiful women, named Kushina, walked downstairs with waist length red hair, and violet eyes. She and Naruto had the same face shape, but you can say it worked better for her at least.

Kurama's laughed at the misfortune Naruto had. He was either super lucky or shit out of luck. The luck goddess loved to fuck with Poseidon sons.

"Oh hey Kaa-chan how's it going?" Naruto asked rather nonchalant, but inside he was thinking, _"Fuck what the hell do I say? I haven't seen her in two years, and she still looks the same!Did she get stuck in some time bullshit too? 2 years shouldn't be a big change but she should at least look older!"_

Naruto was cut off from his mother hugging him tightly. "Where have you been? Do you have any girlfriends? Are you drinking? Drugs? Are you hurt? Are you eating enough?" Kushina rambled on asking questions on Naruto's health and well-being.

Naruto flushed _," A mother's love…I forgot how it felt,"_ he thought. "Tch, stop worrying Kaa-chan I can take care of myself," Naruto said indignantly. "I'm not a little kid, dattebayo!"

" **I beg to differ,"** Kurama chirped in. "Eh no one asked you, you stupid fox!" Naruto yelled heatedly. "Hello Kurama, you have been taking care of Naruto right?'' Kushina asked, with a hidden message. Kurama hesitated but nodded. He did not feel like getting beat up.

Seeing what would happen Naruto said, "Oi, quit lyi-"Naruto was quickly cut off from Kurama slapping him with his tails.

Tsunade was surprised, the shitty brat had a beautiful and kind mom….and a talking fox? Surprised she was, but she didn't judge.

"Whatever I'm out of here, just remember to pay rent, brat!" Tsunade said as she walked back into the bar.

"Eh, you're still not dead you old hag?" Naruto said lazily. "Tch watch your mouth brat!" She yelled as she walked in.

"Well now that I know you're fine I'll be heading back to the house, Naru-chan," Kushina said. "Eh, get out of here already!" Naruto replied lazily. Kushina smiled and then out of nowhere she hit the back of his head with a frying pan. "Ow! Fuck, son of a bi-"Naruto was cut off from cursing by another smack on the head.

"Don't speak to your mother that way! And watch the language, young man!" Kushina yelled. "Yes, Kaa-chan, my bad." Naruto said looking down as he got scolded.

" **Bahahaha!"** Kurama laughed. Seeing the brat get hit by his mother and get scolded was comedy gold! After some more scolding and motherly advice Kushina waved down a taxi and left.

Naruto was still rubbing his head as he walked the car leave mumbling about crazy women and stupid pans.

Naruto looked up and saw that the clouds were parting rather quickly and the sun started to shine down. "Seems like Aqua Man Jr. did something right after all," he muttered. Now the sun was shining right on his eyes, and getting brighter by the second. Flipping off the sun, knowing the god could see it, went upstairs into his apartment accompanied by Kurama still snickering.

* * *

About a month has passed when Naruto heard a knock on his door. Naruto sighed he hoped it wasn't another person for a job. He just wanted to read manga and listen to George Michael all day. And eat sweets, and drink strawberry milk….

Maybe he should do something. He went to go buy a new gaming system which kept him up all night, so that took up most of his time. Ignoring people who paid money for a hardcore gaming day….he had no regrets.

He needed food, he thought as he heard his stomach rumble. When was the last time he ate, like a week ago? Eh, oh well Erza was in a bunny outfit, so too bad for his stomach and the poor bastards waiting outside.

"Oi, no one's home, I'm a ghost, go away before I haunt you," Naruto said with a bit of blood dripping down his nose.

Another Knock.

Another sigh.

More blood.

Another knock.

What the fuck! Aren't they afraid of ghosts! Deciding to handle this face to face he reluctantly got up and made his way to the door.

He opened it and said, "Oi, Oi, you shouldn't go messing with ghost, didn't your mom teach you not to mess with ghosts," he questioned disinterestedly.

"See I told you Bianca he wouldn't change!"

"Whatever it's not a good thing you won, you know."

"Whatever, I won the bet though!"

"We didn't even bet anything!

They're bickering stopped as they heard the door slam.

"Fuck how did they find me! No that doesn't matter now I need to get out of here! I am not no damn babysitter! Shit Kurama escape plan Alpha! Kurama? Kurama?" After hearing no response Naruto cursed. Where the hell was the shitty fox in the first place?!

Naruto was too busy talking to himself when the door opened and two kids walked in. Seeing that he didn't know they were there Bianca and Nico decided to tackle him.

"Damn I just need some toilet paper and glue for that one but-"Naruto was cut off from mumbling when he felt weight bring him to the ground.

"Naruto we found you!" An excited Nico yelled in glee as he saw his older brother figure.

"Oi you brats get off of me!"

Quickly getting off Naruto stared at them intently. Nico smiled when Naruto looked at him and then his eyes went to Bianca. Bianca blushed under his gaze and noticed his eyes were still dead.

She sighed she wish that he would just-

"Oi, brats you want to be my workers?" Naruto asked randomly. "I'll pay you…not," Naruto said and mumbled the last part under his breath.

"Sure!"

"No Nico, we can't we're about to start school, in a couple of weeks."

I'll name you Shinpachi and you Kagura! But your personalities are completely different…alright you're Kagura and your Shinpachi!"

Naruto was hit on the head for that one. "Don't give me boy names, you idiot," the cap wearing girl said.

"Yea and I'm not a girl," Nico exclaimed nodding his head.

"Eh, then get out and go run along, I have work to do," Naruto said in an annoyed tone.

The duo deadpanned, "No you don't."

"Are you implying that I have no work to do?!"

"Yes."

"Well…you're right," Naruto said. "Oi do something useful and get me something to eat," Naruto said lazily.

"Well Bianc-, ow what was that for?!" Nico questioned as he got cut off from his sister elbowing him in the stomach.

"WE, got you something to eat, Naruto," Bianca said while flushing a bit. "What is it?" Naruto questioned.

"We got you some ramen and dessert!" Nico replied excitedly.

Naruto stared at them and then suddenly patted their heads like they were dogs.

"OI, you put on your resume that you two saved the great Naruto-sama's life!"

After eating his food, Naruto walked out of the apartment followed by the siblings. After walking for a couple minutes Nico asked, "Naruto where are we going, huh?"

"Oi, you two are still here?!" He deadpanned. "DUH?!" The siblings yelled. "Well what are yo-" Naruto was cut off from yelling and footsteps coming their way. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the person, and what was behind him.

A guy with a weird hairstyle, wearing a sunglasses, but they were sliding down his nose to reveal red eyes. He wore a black shirt with a red and white symbol, with shorts, and some boots. A golden katana was sheathed in his hands. Behind him was four hellhounds. Size ranging from a large grizzly bear to garbage truck. Glowing red eyes locked onto Naruto and the children of Hades.

"Oi, Naruto-teme let's go find a place to talk!" The person casually said, as he was not running from bloodthirsty hellhounds.

"Dammit Sauce you always gotta bring shit to me don't ya!"

"It's not Sauce, its Sasuke!" Sasuke yelled annoyed by the blonde.

"Fuck that I'm getting outta here." Naruto said as he started running down the street, leaving behind a curious, but excited Nico and a worried Bianca.

Sasuke passed them with the hellhound's right on his tail. Hades children were the only demigods safe from the hellhounds, so they passed them without a second thought.

"Did ya see that Bianca! They were sooo cool!"

She gave him a look that said 'what is wrong with you!'

"C'mon Nico lets head back to Naruto's apartment." She said worriedly. She really wanted to find Naruto, but she doubt she or Nico could do anything to help.

Wrong. Wrong she was.

* * *

"Dammit, Bianca you could've told them to go away! Stupid ass author! If I die I'm haunting you!" Naruto yelled out randomly as he ran into an abandon building.

"Oh good now we can talk." Sasuke exclaimed.

Gathering Lightning in his palm, chirping sounds were heard. Sasuke turned behind him and stabbed three of the dogs in the heart, yelling "CHIDORI!"

Dissolving into dust he heard a growl behind him, so he unsheathed his sword and sent lightning through it. "CHIDORI STREAM!" lightning went right through the hellhound a right pass Naruto's head.

"OI you shitty bastard! You made my hair freak out!" Naruto yelled, as he was messing with hair, because it was standing straight up due to the static.

"Calm down, drama queen!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Tch, whatever now what the hell do you want O legacy of Zeus." Naruto sighed as he was still trying to fix his hair.

Sasuke grunted, "You know I hate that."

"I know that's why I say it idiot!"

"Whatever I heard your brother has made his Debut already."

"No duh! It was the first chapter idiot."

"Tch, he's been poisoned by Luke."

"Eh, Puke? Son of Herpes right?

Sasuke chuckled, "yea that's the one." Naruto stared at him while picking his nose. Sasuke sighed, "You don't care right?" Naruto remarked, "Oh was it that hard to find out?"

Sasuke grunted, "Luke is planning on to overthrow the god and I was planning on him joining us."

"And you came here to invite me again right?" Naruto sighed. "He plans on reviving Kronos." Sasuke murmured.

Naruto mused at the thought. Poor bastard was going to give up his body for this cause, huh?  
"OI, Sauce ya gotta know when to stop fighting. I fought in that war with you too, but it seems it screwed you more over than me. Hm but that was probably Nemesis curse on your clan, but we already tried overthrowing the Olympians and how did that work out?"

"Teme its Sasuke." Sasuke responded with a sigh and a bit of anger at the goddess of Vengeance. He knew Naruto wouldn't budge. But-

"That bullshit cliché speech is what I would say if I wanted to be a hero." Sasuke smirked, "so is that a yes?"

"Let me think about bastard, after all even the main character can die, so I better be careful-ttebayo." Sasuke looked at him. "We're gonna get sued because of you!"

"Oi bastards can try, but I'm Rick James bitch! Oh and broke!"  
"And now you just ripped of Dave Chappelle like what the hell jackass are you trying to get rid of the Fan fiction!"

"Fuck yea I am, if I wasn't for this I'd be home reading manga!"

They glared at each other and started walking away in the opposite directions. _"Sauce, we're in for a hell of a ride. And oh fix your stupid ass hair."_ Naruto thought.

" _It's not Sauce, its Sasuke teme!"_ Sasuke thought back completely disregarding the comment about his hair.

* * *

 **Well, how was it guys. I felt it was bit choppy and rushed. I haven't written in a while so I was a bit rusty but oh well, blame school. I usually feel like I write better at the night so that's when most chapters will be posted. Sooo anyways how was it? GOOD?! BAD?! Strawberry Milk?! XD but yea leave your thought and suggestions are definitely welcomed! Reviews are read and PM for any questions or thoughts! Hoped you enjoyed!**

 **Goodnight! Mista I is out!**

 **(P.s. I might post a chapter tomorrow so yea and oh a completely random topic, but my feels were all over the place from the Zeref X Mavis fairy tail chapter last week, like wtf!?)**


	6. Is everybody related to somebody!

**Yo it's been a while hasn't it?! This chapter might be a bit rushed and not that professionalized XD i figured i'd better update while i was still inspired to write this because it's been while! Oh and a character from the Heroes of Olympus series is gonna be in here, but he's a minor character so no biggie. Oh and thanks to LordDeuce because with him i probably still might now have update XD**

 **Disclaimer: Yea just rub it in my face Fan fiction that I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson. Freakin jerks!**

* * *

After leaving Sasuke, Naruto starting walking back to his apartment, and on his way he saw a Manga Store.

"Holy fuck! Akashi gets his emperor eye back! Damn the Jabberwock's are screwed now!" Naruto muttered as he flipped a page. What? That's all?!

"Stupid Cliffhangers!" After a couple minutes the door to the entrance opened up. Naruto was searching for a manga to read in the shelves, when his hand went to his wooden sword (no innuendo jackasses!) And was about to pull it out of its sheath when a hand suddenly stopped it. He then felt a sword poking his back.

"Hey it's been a while Naruto, no need to get so hasty." Naruto blankly looked ahead. "What the hell is this a high school reunion?!" he drawled out.

"Hm it seems you are gonna die in the last book." Naruto muttered absentmindedly.

The mysterious figure sweat dropped. What fucking book?! "Still fucking crazy I see."

"Says the one killed demi gods for no reason…" The person was amused. "So it seems you've heard of my exploits, even though no one else knows huh?"

A person stood behind Naruto almost as tall as him, wearing a full set of Imperial Gold armor. How no one noticed that Naruto wouldn't know, it was probably the mist. He had a mop of brown hair, with green eyes, which made Naruto think of his half-brother. But this guy's eyes looked like green shit! He had a broken nose accompanied by a sinister smile.

Bryce Lawrence a legacy of Orcus stood behind Naruto. "It seems I might be banished if the investigation continues, but no worries, because that only means I have more time to…have fun." He chuckled darkly.

"Oi, you're sounding like a pedophile!" was Naruto's only response to the psychopathic demi god. "Hey! Even I draw the line there! I just like to kill people! The gods are the cradle robbers!" Naruto agreed on that. If Naruto didn't know any better he would've thought this guy was a son of Ares.

"Yea OK." Naruto said sarcastically. "Now why the hell am I so popular today, what the hell do you want?" Naruto questioned lazily while looking for some manga.

Bryce grunted. "The old prune Danzo wants you join again."

"Now that old bastard is definitely a pedophile like what the hell? He's surrounded by young dudes all day! Fuck no I ain't going back!"

"No, No, No he said he wanted you back at all cost." Bryce chided as he reached for his weapon, which was a sword. "C'mon your eyes still have those lifeless look, I'm pretty sure you have no one that cares for you and you wouldn't care for anybody."

"Oi I have no problems on kicking your ass, Rice." Naruto replied lazily, but his body was tensing. The legacy of Orcus started laughing. "Oooo I know am no match for you, but a chance to hurt you!? Can't pass that up!" He grinned evilly.

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. "Hey Naruto! There you are! We were surprised we found you so close to the apartment!" stated probably the last person Naruto wanted to see, accompanied by the second last person he wanted to see.

The children of Hades walked into the store. Naruto cursed under his breath. How the hell do these brats keep finding him?! Like for real that's the second time! Bryce raised his eyebrows in cold amusement. So it seems the blonde has some followers.

Bianca was the first to notice the teenager dressed in gold armor. She wearily looked at him and then to Naruto. Naruto's face was masked with a bored look, but Bianca noticed his body was tense. How did she know? It wasn't like she stared at him sometimes!

"Sooo Naruto, would you come with me now?" Bryce asked. "Are you stupid?! I said no you dumbass!" But Naruto had an idea where Rice-chan was going with this.

"You sure….I wouldn't mind killing two brats that seem attached to you." Bryce said with a barely contained bloodlust.

Bianca's eyes widened and Nico was just intrigued by the guy wearing armor. He looked so cool! "Oi, where in fucking hell is the next One Piece volume!" Naruto sighed out. Bianca and Bryce sweat dropped. Really?!

Then a couple things happened at once. First, Deus ex Machina happened to Nico and Bianca. Two orange tails grabbed them and pulled them away.

Next Naruto grabbed the sword with his bare hands. _"What the hell I can't move it!"_ Bryce thought. He was cut off from saying something when Naruto turned around and punched him in the gut….hard.

He fell to his knees gasping for breath. When he looked up, he saw a brief moment of something flash in Naruto's eyes. He saw his mouth move but his ears couldn't hear what he was saying.

"H-Hey." He wheezed out. "I hope that fox isn't taking them to your apartment, b-b-because I planted a special present!" He tried to laugh while still catching his breath.

Naruto's eyes widened. He made his way out of the store and started running back to his apartment. He still had his fucking manga there! Not to mention a fridge full of Strawberry milk!

* * *

Kurama was having a fucking fantastic week! Not only could he go wherever he wanted, but he found that the mist made him a human form!

Well he got to go to a casino and take people's money when they weren't looking. He also saw a familiar brat with red hair and gourd on his back, but it was aura that reminded him of a certain Tanuki. And other gods….

Eh besides that he got to fight some humans in an underground ring type of deal. Ahhh the skulls he bashed in…Then he came walking around and felt bloodlust, the fucked up kid was about to kill the two brats the blonde was fond of, even though he'll probably never admit it.

He's was gonna take then to the apartment, but he smelled someone else in there… it smelled like Naruto and his brother, but something was off.

"Oi, you shitty fox where you've been? Eh no time gotta save my manga!" A yellow blur passed Kurama. **"Wait Naruto- ah never mind."**

"Hey you're that shitty fox, Naruto always talks about right?!" Nico asked excitedly. Kurama's eye twitched, and started was mumbling about Shitty Blondes and shitty sea gods, while Nico got hit on the head for his language courtesy of Bianca.

" **Well you flesh bags you're in the presence of the mighty Kurama! And don't listen to what that shitty blonde says!"** The nine tailed fox stated. Bianca would've hit the fox too, but it's not every day you see nine tailed fox that could talk!

"So Mr. Kurama how do you know Naruto?" Bianca asked politely.

Kurama snorted and said, **"Well at least some one has manners."**

* * *

"Oi, where did I put the rest of those scrolls?!"

"Ahhh here it is! Oh no that's the latest edition of Playboy…. Fuck it I'll take it with me." Naruto was searching his room for the special scrolls that Hecate gave him, to save his manga! Wait shouldn't he look for the bomb instead?! Nah that's even more work.

"Oi here it is!" Naruto started sealing his manga when he noticed a volume was missing. He walked into the living room and saw a random ass dude with a big ass sword on his back. Reading his fucking Fairy Tail Manga!

"Oi you shitty robber give back my manga!" The person turned around and Naruto saw his face. Half of it was covered in bandage's, with spiky black hair and brown eyes.

"Oi who you calling shitty you stupid blonde?!"

"Are you stupid too?! You're the only one in here dumbass!" Naruto yelled back.

"Grrr I have no problem killing you asshole!" The person said while reaching for his sword. The sword looked like a butcher knife but on steroids.

"Fuck off and give me my manga!" Naruto replied.

"Fuck it Ima kill you anyways!" Then the room started getting misty. It was so thick that Naruto could barely see anything. He headed towards his door and went outside, but it was there too! His eyes widened as he felt the mist on his skin and realized it was water.

" _This guy…"_ Naruto thought. Did his dad have another one?!

"Kukuku A descendent of Oceanus, if you're wondering." A voice around Naruto said. The blonde couldn't pinpoint his location. He got his bokken and was waiting.

Then he suddenly jumped up and then he heard a _whoosh_ sound come from under him. But before he can act on it a voice rung out again, **"Kukuku Nice reflexes let's see how long it lasts!"**

"Fuck this!" Naruto yelled. Wind started blowing around him and the mist cleared just in time to see the douche's sword going straight for him.

Naruto barely managed to dodge it and a few blonde hairs were cut off. They were in the middle of the street cars were honking at them, no doubt the mist going into effect.

"Huh seems my stealth approach didn't work, but whatever straight up fighting is always better!" The man grinned under his bandages.

"Oi I need to go find that bomb!" Naruto yelled.

"Bomb?"

"Yes, Bomb!"

"Idiot there is no bomb." The man snorted. Seriously was this kid stupid?

"Tch Lying bastard." Naruto muttered.

"Heh whatever, name is Zabuza Momochi and the blade here that's gonna kill you is Kubikiribōchō." And with that Zabuza ran after Naruto with sword in hand.

Naruto's eyes widened as Zabuza was in front of him in an instant. Barely dodging in Naruto shouted out, **"Eat my fist-No jutsu!"** He socked Zabuza in the face hard.

"Tch you got a mean right hook I'll give you that brat!" Zabuza said as he stumbled back a little. The bandages had a little bit of blood on them.

"Oh wow I'm fucking ecstatic, thanks." Naruto said sarcastically.

Instead of answering a fire hydrant exploded and formed into a giant water dragon. Naruto eye's widened as he saw it.

"This is all the feared Yellow demon has?! Hehe what a joke I need to get somewhere kid, so let's cut this short! Water Dragon Bullet!" He shouted. And with that the dragon went towards Naruto.

He tried to manipulate the water so he could control it but the Mask fucker had good control over it. Naruto braced himself for impact when he saw a rock fly towards Zabuza's head.

The son of Hades stood trying to look angry but failing when his eyes went back to the water dragon. "Hey what do you think you're trying to do?! Naruto is a jerk so why does he get to play with a dragon made out of water?!"

Everyone deadpanned at the boys' misconception.

"Oi Kurama why aren't you helping!" Naruto yelled to the fox who was just chillin on the floor. "Hm you say something?"

"Grr stupid fox. Tch whatever thanks Pico, now I can try out something I always wanted to do." Naruto smirked evilly. The minute Zabuza got hit by the rock his control faltered but that was all Naruto needed.

The dragon hit Naruto and Zabuza laughed while Bianca gasped in worry. Why didn't he move?!

But then the water started to spin a spiral and shrink down to the point where they saw Naruto, eating the water like ramen?!

Naruto was done and smirked but before anyone could say anything he shouted out, **"Water Dragon Roar!"** The water that he ate up came back out at high speeds heading straight for Zabuza. His eyes widened as he realized it was too late to do anything about it.

"Grr Fuck You blondie!" And with that the water hit him and forced him back. But it didn't end there. The force was of the water was so great that it went through an abandon building behind him.

The building was old so it collapsed almost instantly on Zabuza. Naruto heard police sirens in the distance.

Naruto planned on jetting the scene, but was breathing too hard and his lungs felt like they were on fire. Ironic right?

"Hey Naruto are you alright?" Bianca asked. Today was a crazy day for her. She needed to ask Naruto if what the fox said was true.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _ **Well I smell the Underworld on you, so what are you two? Children of that overgrown vampire, Hades right?"**_ _Kurama asked curiously._

" _W-W-What are you talking about?"_

" _Oh Hades! Naruto gave me the figure! You want to play?!"_

 _Kurama's eyes widened as he realized the brats didn't know anything._ _ **"Oh well might as well break their reality…"**_ _Kurama thought._

" _ **Alright brats listen up. That dumbass Naruto should've explained this to you already knowing the dangers of being children of one of the big 3, but he didn't."**_ _He ignored the ground rumbling. "_ _ **The Greek Gods are real, and you two are the children of Hades. Don't believe me?"**_ _Kurama asked towards the girl. The boy seemed to already except and had a goofy grin on his face. The ground rumbled again._ _ **"Ask Naruto, but remember those hellhounds? Remember that armored clad brat earlier? How Naruto and this guy have power over water?"**_

 _Mist started to envelope the area and Bianca had a lot to think about._

 _End of Flashback_

She didn't know what to think, but she needed to know.

"Fuck Do I look alright?" He panted. He got hit in the back for that one.

"Able to breath or not don't cuss in front of Nico."

"Hey Naruto! Are Greek gods real?! Are we children of Hades!? Are we?!" An excited Nico asked Naruto.

The ground rumbled.

Naruto's eyes widened and he turned to glare at Kurama coldly. Kurama coolly stared back. There seemed to be a debate going on between the two but eventually Naruto turned away and sighed.

Realizing they were waiting for an answer, Naruto took a breath.

"Allow me to answer that Naruto." A new voice inquired.

Turning they saw an older man sitting in a wheelchair. The man had bushy eyebrows and thinning brown hair. He also had intense brown eyes that felt almost teacher like.

" **Oh boy the Pony Express is here."** Kurama muttered. Naruto stifled a laugh.

"Nice to see your doing well, Kurama." The man stated.

"Chiron I guess you're here to…" Naruto trailed off.

"Yes, Hades asked me too." The man named Chiron said.

"Tch bastard…"

The ground rumbled.

"Well whatever, Brats go with Chiron he'll answer your questions." Naruto stated as he walked back towards his apartment.

"But wait Naruto we don't even- what's going on?!" Bianca asked frustrated.

Naruto stopped walking as he listened to her. "We found you because we wanted to spend time, but then giant dogs came, we lost you, then we found you again, and ugh just everything going on has my head spinning." She said looking down frustrated.

"Tch I'm only doing this because you won't remember." Confused about ask what she meant but then she felt strong arms around her. Smelling salt and ramen with a bit of sweets she looked up to see bright blonde hair.

Blushing furiously as she realized what was going on that Naruto was hugging her. And it felt good, she felt secure and safe. It felt nice. Then she felt a pinch on her neck and darkness consumed her vision. The same happened with Nico.

Carrying Bianca Naruto walked over to the car Chiron arrived in. Kurama brought Nico upside down with his tails.

Putting them in the car, Chiron said, "It was good seeing you again Naruto and that you're doing good, but I wished me met again under better circumstances."

"Tch just get out of here already before you're my horse for a race."

Sighing Chiron walked back to the car and got in and was about to leave, but not before saying, "They'll remember you, but once their roles in fate come to play." And with that he drove off.

" **Sooo About that hug…"** Kurama trailed off with a smirk.

"Oi don't let your mind wander Chew toy!"

Kurama's smirk fell immediately. **"You bastard, if anything you're the chew toy compared to me!"**

"That's real convincing coming from someone I'm looking down at!"

" **Alright you wanna fight Uzumaki?** Because you're asking for can of whoop ass!"

"Oi I already got the Can opener jackass!" And with that Naruto gathered the left over water and splashed it all over Kurama.

" **You bastard I'm not playing Neptune with you!"** Kurama yelled to the laughing Naruto.

"Oi I'm not into bestiality Asshole!"

And this pretty much went on the entire day.

* * *

 _11 months later_

Our favorite blond was currently scrambling to do homework, while his mother was keeping his manga hostage. Why was he doing it? Because the teachers were lenient enough to let him passed if he did all of his work and got a good grade on it. That was about two weeks ago. Why was he scrambling, because he waited to the last day to do it.

You see about a month after that incident his mom came back saying that she enrolled him to school. Naruto brushed it off and told her to leave. His thoughts changed once a pan was introduced to his face.

Naruto barely managed to get by school. Luckily a descendant of Athena was in all of his classes. While the boy might not be as smart as children or even legacies of Athena, he was still fucking smart!

Naruto skipped school a couple times but he quit after his mother threatened not to make any more ramen.

Nothing exciting happened over the past months besides Sauce leaving a message saying "Soon." Kurama went and gone whenever he pleased. But lately the weather had been bad. Thunderstorms went every other night, and Naruto wondered who made Sparky so pissed. He thought he was the only one who could do that?!

"Oi mom I'm done! You can leave now!"

Kushina walked over to look it at the work. After a minute she smiled and said "I'm so proud of you Sochi! You did very good work on this!" and hugged him.

Naruto lightly blushed and said "Give my manga back already would ya?!"

"Hai Hai I'll go drop this off!" She said excitedly.

After about 30 minutes Naruto heard a knock on his door. "Oi go away and never haunt this doorstep again! Or I'll send you to Soul society!"

After about 10 second the door was kicked opened by Sasuke.

"You bastard! You could've knocked!

"I did! You should've answered!"

"I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did Not!"

"Did too! Grr you bastard!" Sasuke yelled in frustration.

Naruto smirked smugly.

Sasuke sighed "Pack your bags we're going to the sea of Monsters."

"What for?"

"The golden fleece."

"Do I have too? Fairy tail just got attacked by Ajeel I have to wait for the next update!"

"No now come on, I have some sweets you can eat."

"Oi don't treat me like a dog Sauce I can still kick your ass!" Naruto said as they walked out.

"It's Sasuke not Sauce."

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!" Naruto sang. Sasuke looked over to him and noticed his apparel. He was dressed exactly like Jack Sparrow! Just that his blonde hair wasn't as long.

"Where did you get that get-up?! You were literally still in you Goku outfit like 10 seconds ago.

"The power of being the main character bitch! Drink up me hearties, yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"

Sasuke sighed it was going to be a long trip.

"Damn right it's going to be Sauce!"

"It's Sasuke not Sauce Dammit!"

* * *

 **Yo! Glad you made it down here! Or at least i hoped you did XD. This is a bit rusty and short since i haven't been in the game for while but eh it's something! But if you must blame something blame Laziness, it is truly my bane! XD Ima start updating more frequently (Hopefully XD) Well at least i hoped you enjoyed and leave your thoughts or any suggestions or questions if you have some! They're welcomed!**

 **Night!**


	7. Savvy?

**Yoyoyo what's up people?! Not that big of chapter here, sort of a filler really but eh decided to get this chapter out so we can get this going XD Enjoy it bitches!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson in anyways. Fan Fiction does a great job at reminding me of that!**

* * *

"Oi, who are we waiting for?" Naruto asked in a bored tone, they've been waiting for a thirty minutes at a harbor and he was starting to get annoyed. "Calm down, He should be here any second now, he had something to take care of." Sasuke replied calmly.

"Oi I had something to take care of too, but you still made me come!" Sasuke sighed in annoyance. Why did he bring him again? Oh yea the blonde was a good fighter (or at least he hoped he still was) under that laziness. Not to mention that he could control the water and that the other Son of the Sea might be there.

"Hey stupid hair kid! I'm here!" Yelled a man. Sasuke's eye brow twitched in annoyance. "It's not stupid hair kid, it's Sasuke."

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw who it was. It was that same bastard Zabuza from earlier! Zabuza also came to the same conclusion, and immediately pulled out his sword from his back. "Oi Oi Oi what's this shitty mummy doing here?!"

"Hey who you calling shitty you stupid brat! What's this dumb ass blonde doing here anyways?!"

"Dumb ass?! I'll have you know I have more than a fifth grade education, unlike someone here that looks like he's compensating for something…"

"Grr you shitty brat! I passed the fifth grade too! And I'm not!"

"Eh, you're sounding real defensive here."

"Alright that's it! I'm killing you!"

Sasuke merely sighed in annoyance. It seems the two idiots already knew each other. This was gonna be a longer trip then he thought.

* * *

"Hey why do we need ask him for help?!" Percy asked in bewilderment. Wasn't one son of the sea enough for the Sea of Monsters?!

"Percy," Annabeth started with a sigh, "The Sea of Monsters is unlike any other, so we should ask Naruto to help since he might be able to help in any problems we come in contact with. Besides you should want to spend time with him. It's a miracle he's still alive, being a child of the Big 3."

"Ugh, but you met him too! He's a jerk!" Percy exclaimed. "Whatever were here now, so let's see if he answers," Annabeth replied back.

"How did you even find this place?" Percy asked. "I have my ways," she said with a smirk. Well more like her mother had ways.

Walking up the stairs, the duo came to a door and knocked. They heard noises from inside and then the lock click, and then the door opened. A red haired women came out and looked at them with surprised.

Percy lightly blushed noticing the women's beauty, but there was something familiar in that face.

"Hello we were wondering if Naruto Uzumaki is here?" Annabeth asked in a polite tone, at the same time also thinking who this women was.

"Well hello! Naruto's not here right now, but I may I know who is asking for him? I'm his mother!" the woman asked with a warm smile.

The duo's eyes widened. Who would've thought the jerk would've had a kind and beautiful mom!

"So that's why you looked familiar!" Percy said aloud in triumph. "Well were demigods! I'm Naruto's ha-"

He got cut off from sharp elbow to the side. He turned to look at Annabeth and she gave him a 'are you stupider than I thought you were' look.

It was Kushina's turn for her eyes to widen. She never thought she meet other Greek demigods just like her son! But why did she feel a familiar aura around this boy, like her son and his father have?!

"Well that's a surprise! Never thought I meet another one, just like Naru-chan!" She said with a warm smile after she got over her initial shock.

"Like I said he's not here right, left me one of those misty messages, said he was going on a trip with Sauce or someone like that," she told the demigods.

"Oh well thank you, sorry to have bothered you, but if you can tell Naruto we were looking for him, please," Annabeth asked politely.

"Will do!"

After they said the goodbye Percy and Annabeth walked behind the building into an alley. "Brother, you back!" someone said with a goofy grin.

Tyson. Percy's _other_ half-brother. Except Tyson only had one eye and was half cyclops. He towered over Percy and Annabeth also, being well over 6ft would do that. At least he had a better attitude, than another certain blonde.

Annabeth sighed, "Looks like we're gonna have to call the sisters again to get us back to camp." Percy paled, and Tyson clapped his hands happily.

* * *

"Naruto." Said person stopped reading his manga for a second to look over to Sasuke. "Don't you want to know why we're getting the fleece?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow. He was anticipating the blonde to ask that, he would've before but now it seemed like he didn't care. _"He still has that dead look in his eyes,"_ Sasuke thought.

Naruto went back to reading his manga and mused over the question. Did he really want to know? Sasuke wasn't crazy, he knew to stop if something was gonna go too far.

"Eh fuck it, tell me," Naruto said. Two words were all that he needed to realize how serious Sasuke was about this.

"Madara Uchiha."

Fuck. The second man to achieve god like power and challenge the gods directly. Blessed by foreign gods he and his clan achieved great power which greatly enhanced their already top notch fitness in all aspects, but Madara was the only one that achieve godlike power. But with that power came a price. His brother died and his clan started to die out and the little that were left turned his back to him.

Blaming the gods for his loss, he alone had a campaign to end the gods rule. Demi and even some gods tried to take him down, but they were the ones to go down instead. Only one Olympian took him on and that was the God of War, Ares, under his father's orders. Too bad Ares came back defeated. _"Well that's not saying much saying his half-brother beat him in the books,"_ He thought. Only one person was able to defeat him.

"Whoa I know the gods ruined us, but aren't you taking it a bit too far?" A new voice inquired. Zabuza walked out into the deck right in time to hear Sasuke's game plan.

"Better than reviving the titan of time," Sasuke replied. "Oi Puke is reviving that old wrinkly bastard?!" Naruto asked in a surprised tone.

"Don't act so surprise! I told you that already!" Sasuke yelled. "Oi you though me or the Author of this story was paying attention?!Oi what the hell are you doing here water boy?" Naruto asked sarcastically to the Descendent, "Keep the boat going! One Piece is gonna end before we got to the damn island!"

"Grr you shitty brat, it's your turn! I've been doing this for hours and were already down to Florida! It's your turn, you haven't done shit since we got on this boat!"

"Oi Oi Oi I'm not the son of the semen am I? Quit trying to get out work," Naruto said in a bored tone. "I'm busy," he muttered a flipping a page of Gangsta.

"What the hell?! Yes you are! And you're not doing jack shit!" The sword wielding man yelled back.

"I got this boat down to Florida didn't I?"

Sasuke merely groaned in annoyance from the bickering. This happened every time these two were together. Was this how Zeus felt with his brothers? Because if it was he felt sorry for him.

Sasuke scanned the horizon and he noticed a boat. The _Princess Andromeda_ to be exact. He wasn't going to deal with Luke and his crew. He wanted Luke to join him, but they had more conflicting ideals then Sasuke thought.

Hopefully they could just go away unnoticed, and he figured they would. The duo behind him weren't that stupid to go straight towards a random ship, so he closed his eyes. After about 5 minutes of just thinking Sasuke snapped his eyes open. The duo behind him are _that_ stupid.

They were close to the ship now. Close enough to be spotted, they were lucky not to be spotted already. He had to tell them to turn around, but they were still arguing.

It never crossed Sasuke's mind to steer the ship himself.

"Well, Well, Well look who have hear! An Uchiha, A masked man, and Naruto," Said a voice above them. Luke Castellan stood above him on the other ships.

Blue eyes and blonde hair each darker than Naruto's and that shit eating half smirk on his face that he always seemed to have now a days. Not to mention that scar on his face that ruined his pretty boy image or enhanced it depending on who you asked. Sasuke stared calmly at him and was thinking about if he could find any NMaibo out on the islands somewhere.

"Wait Naruto? I thought you were dead?" The son of Hermes asked with surprise. He didn't hear from Naruto after the quest when he stayed so that Luke could leave and survive.

"Oi you think Ima die from an overgrown lizard? Think again buddy boy, before I go over there and slap that scar off you face!"

Luke deadpanned, "Still a Casanova I see. Besides what's with the Jack Sparrow look?"

"I'm gonna go find One Piece and become Hokage!

Sweat dropping Luke said, "Well besides meeting up with you guys unexpectedly, we also had another little encounter. Two other sons of the sea with an owl have graciously dropped by."

"Who?" Naruto asked in a bored tone while tapping his foot. He needed some strawberry milk. And sweets. Without them he got a bit jittery, or that could just be his ADHD. Or both.

Luke sighed, "Bring them out."

A demigod and two monsters came and dragged Team Natsu, oh wait that's what he saw in his manga, they dragged Aqua Man Jr., an overgrown one eyed teletubbie, and last and probably the least the demigod's smartest and probably the most ignorant Annabeth Chase!

The people around him snickered quietly, and he noticed two specific people glaring at him. Oh and if looks could kill Annabeth would've sent him to Hades by now. Oops he must said all of that out loud.

Wait he said two sons of the sea didn't he. "Oi I'm not the smartest guy around but I only count one son of the Semen! I want my damn refund back, ya hear?!"

Luke chuckled, "Well it seems you haven't been told, this cyclops is-"he was interrupted by Tyson.

"Hi Brother!" He said with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Oi Zabuza I think he's talking to you," Naruto staged whispered. "Oh fuck you blondie! He's talking to you, I can definitely see the family resemblance," Zabuza snickered out.

"Oi Sauce who the fuck did your mom do it with? Like seriously?" Naruto turned to Sasuke. "It's Sasuke, not sauce and screw you! He's clearly talking to you!" Sasuke shouted out.

"Oi owl head, I know your mom is-" Naruto started.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Naruto!" Annabeth glared at him. "Huh then you shit out of luck, cyclops! I ain't your brother! Oh wait he's a son of Herpes! I get it now!" Naruto said while nodding his head.

The demi gods on the boat snickered quietly. Hah son of Herpes! Priceless!

Luke still had that smirk on his face, "Alright enough playing around kiddies, you three get on this boat and we won't kill you."

"Oi Puke you have any strawberry milk? Besides were the same age" Naruto asked while picking his ear and not remembering the fact that he didn't age for two years. "Um yes we do actually but I don't see how that matters," Luke stated in confusion. "And you sure don't look like it."

Right after he finished that sentence, Naruto was up on the boat faster than lightning. "Oi I'll be your prisoner for now, but I want that fucking strawberry milk now!"

Percy, Annabeth, Sasuke, Luke, and just about every other demigod deadpanned at the blonde. Who the fuck is willing to be prisoner for strawberry milk?!

"Oi, I'm that fuck willing to be prisoner! You people don't understand the glory of strawberry milk!"

Clapping his hands Naruto said, "Listen up! Let's say you drink too much strawberry milk, and have to use the bathroom in the middle of the night. But it's cold outside your bed. You don't want to get up, but the urge to urinate is just too strong! You make up your mind to go! You run to the bathroom, stand in front of the toilet, and let loose! You think that all your life has led to this moment! But then you realize! It isn't the bathroom, you're still in bed! That feeling of lukewarm wetness spreads like wildfire! But you don't stop! You can't stop! That's what I'm talking about! THAT'S THE TRUTH OF THE STRAWBERRY MILK! DO YOU GET IT!?" He yelled out!

Now everybody was fucking weirded out. Who the fuck was Naruto Uzumaki?!

"Your fucking God, believe it bitches!"

And how the hell did he know what they were thinking?! "Oi being the Main character who can break the fourth wall, has its benefits!"

Luke, who was usually prepared for everything, was left shocked at the craziness that was Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke just rubbed his forehead already knowing his eccentric comrade to well. _"Is Itachi cursing me from the grave?!"_ He thought.

"Um, well, damn, okay, um get him some strawberry milk boys," Luke motioned still dumbfounded by the blonde.

Sasuke sighed and he looked over to Zabuza, "Fine let's go up for a bit, we could learn more of what Duke is planning on."

"Whatever."

"Sooo," Percy started out inside the room they were confined too. "Looks like Naruto was not someone we needed huh?" He nudged Annabeth. She sighed, "Okay sea weed brain, Gods, you were rig-" She coughed. She couldn't say that to him, then he would think that he was smart!

Percy pouted. "Well what are we gonna do now, Wise girl?" He asked, since his half-brother was absolutely no help what so ever!

"Ha bitches, Naruto Fucking Uzumaki wins again! Gimme all your milk money!" The trio heard from down the hall. Was he playing poker with them!

"Dammit blondie, you're fucking cheating I just know it! That's the fifth time in a row you won! Not even the Son of the Damn Mailman has won, one!"

"Oi sit down before your blood pressure rises any higher, mummy," Naruto said in a non-caring tone. Even Luke, who just saw this as a harmless game, was getting irritated that the blonde was winning so many times.

Sasuke was calmly eating some chips he found, thinking about when the next episode of deadliest warrior would come out.

After a couple more minutes of playing, two demigods came in with some monsters behind them saying that Percy, Annabeth, and the cyclops escaped their room.

Luke immediately got up and went out the door, followed out by everyone else inside the room that weren't Naruto, Sasuke, nor Zabuza.

Naruto was counting all the money he got and stole when they weren't looking. A couple Drachmas and Grant's didn't look to bad to him.

"Alright let's go," Sasuke stated as he got up. "Eh Alright/Fine," Two replies came. Naruto went over to the fridge in the corner of the small room, which only had enough room for a small table and couch, and got the strawberry milk he saw.

Opening a carton he drowned it and threw it on the floor. What? He wasn't a fucking maid! Going up the stairs he saw commotion going around the deck, and saw a certain kid. He saw a black hair and an eyepatch over the left eye. Naruto's eyes widened. Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis. If Sasuke saw him now, he'd lose his shit.

"Oi Oi Oi, our boat is still here, let's ride!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke and Zabuza jumped off the ship and landed safely on their boat.

"Hey Naruto Uzumaki and his crew are leaving!" Yelled out a random demi god. "Captain…Captain Naruto Uzumaki, jackass get it right!" Naruto yelled back. "Dammit Naruto, all my plans fuck up when you're around!" Luke said as he got his sword and prepared for a fight.

"Savvy?" Naruto asked.

"Alright that's it you cheap imitation of Jack Sparrow!"

"Oi you wanna fight asshole?! I beat the scar off your face and send you back to your childhood closet!" Luke's face turned an interesting shade of red as he was reminded of his childhood. "That's it! You're getting your ass kicked!"

"Too Late!" And with that Naruto jumped off the ship on to his boat where Sasuke and Zabuza were waiting for him.

"Well let's go on with the show, Savvy?" And with that Sasuke decided to man the boat this time, and head off to the Island with the Golden Fleece.

* * *

 **Yoyoyo how was it? Good, Bad, Savvy? XD tell me your thoughts and honest opinions people! Suggestions are welcomed!**

 **Deuces!**


	8. Cap'n Blackbeard!

**YO! SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE! I lost inspiration like halfway through this chapter, but my other story, and Bloodpool by apolitevillain (Funny ass story by the way) GOT ME BACK UP, AND FINISHED THIS CHAPTER. ALREADY STARTED ON THE NEXT ONE TOO XD but yea hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or Naruto. Books are nice. So is manga. I just wish they weren't expensive, cause my broke ass wants more!**

* * *

"Man I'm so bored!" Naruto muttered, while he watched the scenery. Nothing but water, water, and guess what? More fucking water! Damn he hated it. He should be in his apartment sleeping! Or playing that badass new game he bought!

"I should sleep…" he said as he got up from the deck, and walked inside, down the stairs and face the hall. A hallway and three doors. No sleeping arrangements were made, so fuck it first room it is.

Opening the door, a small bed was in the corner and a small fridge, other than that the room was barren. Ah well good thing he brought enough manga.

Making his way to the bed, he suddenly felt really drowsy. Now the bed looked super comfortable. Well he did work hard today, getting the boat all the way down to Florida.

Yawing he got on the bed and was out like a night.

* * *

" _Hey Kaa-chan why are we running?" Asked a seven year old Naruto, as he and his mom ran into the woods. "Ha-ha no reason, baby…you like that Gintama manga?" She asked trying to change the subject. She heard a faint roar behind her._

" _Yes, it's the best! Thank you!" He said with a full out grin. Kushina looked him over, he was so small, and his eyes so full of life and just so darn adorable…it made her wonder what these monsters got out of killing her baby boy._

 _Naruto dropped his manga trying to keep up with his mother. "Uh-oh," He mumbled. "C'mon sweetie, I'll buy you another one, leave it and let's go!" She said a bit forcefully. The ground rumbled a bit as heavy footsteps got closer._

 _Damn that bull was faster than she thought. "C'mon Naru-chan, let's go." An eagle flew overhead as it screeched._

 _Ahhh so it was 'Mr. can't keep it in my pants' who called this. She looked behind Naruto to see glowing red eyes. "Fuck," She cursed. She was gonna have to fight it. Naruto finally picked his manga and ran to his mother side when he heard a large puff of hair behind him._

 _Fur around the belly button up, and was naked except for fruit of the loom underwear. Kushina would've laughed if she wasn't in a dire situation._

 _Red, Purple, and bright blue eyes met. The Minotaur let out a loud roar and charged. The scent that the Minotaur smelled on Naruto reminded him of the same one that killed him, which enraged him even more. "Naruto go hide, I'll find you soon!" Kushina yelled as she pushed him behind her._

 _Naruto didn't want to leave his mom behind! What kind of son would he be if he did that? But he believed in his mom, she scared off the giants doggies not too long ago, she could handle some steak! Hmm steak…it was good not but not as good as ramen. He faintly heard running water._

 _So he didn't run to far only hid behind a tree, as he watched the fight between his mom and the bull. He saw a small river to the left of the battle. He watched in awe as golden chains came out of his mom and she used it to help her fight. Getting enraged the Minotaur picked up a tree and threw it._

 _Dodging it out of instinct, she forgot that Naruto was still in the immediate area. She turned to shout and at Naruto to move out of the way until she felt the Minotaur push her away…hard. She heard the sound of the tree crashing into another, and her arm bone crack, but not a yell of pain from her baby boy. Oh thank goodness it hit another tree, and not the one Naruto was hiding behind._

 _Naruto's eyes widened as he saw his mom go down. She looked badly hurt from the fight, with bruises here and there and not to mention her arm at a weird angle from the hard push._

 _The Minotaur changed his sights over to Naruto, realizing that Kushina would be of no nuisance. "Naruto… get out of here," His mom said, with some tears in her eyes due to the pain, and of fear of what was gonna happen if Naruto didn't leave right now._

 _Something snapped inside Naruto seeing his mom like that. Something compelled him to walk to the river and his eyes glowed blue. The Minotaur slowly walked towards Naruto._

 _Naruto managed to get in the water and suddenly felt power surge through his very veins. The Minotaur now started charging toward him intending on ending it quickly._

 _Too bad the half bull didn't know the kind of power the sons of the sea got from water. Naruto felt the water fall under his command as he raised the water up to stop the incoming charge. Of course the bull broke right through it, but Naruto was ready, he jumped on the bulls back, and tugged on his horn that he had. Normally Naruto would not have been able to pull it off, or even last this long against the Minotaur, but the water gave him strength, and most likely a certain Sea God was watching._

 _Straining greatly, Naruto gave a great pull, and it snapped off. Wasting no time he struck the bull in the head with his own horn and it dissolved into dust._

 _As he walked back to his mother, still holding the horn, he suddenly felt drained. He managed to get to his mother and say, "I'll always protect you Kaa-chan! I promise and I never break a promise!"_

 _She smiled slightly and then she heard a screech. The eagle that was up earlier was coming down heading straight for both of them. Naruto heard it too, but too tired to do anything he fell and passed out. He was out like a night light. Luckily for both of them, the water from the river suddenly exploded and grabbed the eagle. Kushina barely was able to see due to fatigue, but she saw a man come out of the water, with bright blonde hair and bright blue/green eyes much like her son. She smiled a bit knowing who it was. "Someone is going to be angry with you," She muttered out. "Let him, if it means my son and my lover live to see another day who I love so much, then let him," The man said with the most seriousness._

 _She smiled slightly and the passed out._

* * *

Naruto woke up in cold sweat. He remembered that day, he was so fucking scared for his mom. He didn't remember that last part though. Why did he suddenly dream about it? _"Too remind you,"_ He heard in his head. "Oi I'm a finally going crazy?! Fucking ghosts!" Naruto said.

He looked at the clock. "Damn, it's already 8:15!" He said with shock, he went to sleep like at 10:00! He usually didn't get a lot of sleep. Due to his games and manga taking up most of his sleep time. "Fucking dreams, and not even good ones with hot chicks," He mumbled. He remembered when Apollo sent three girls his way…wait, no that's an entirely different fan fiction.

He decided to walk upstairs to the deck and read some manga, Deadman Wonderland to be exact. Sasuke and Zabuza were already out there looking to the horizon. "Look at that Blondie," Zabuza said to Naruto as he noticed his presence. "If it's fucking water, or your favorite animal, the sperm whale leave me out of it," Naruto said lazily.

"You know my hand might accidently twitch when I'm holding my sword, and it'll slice right through your neck!" Zabuza replied in annoyance.

"Oi my foot would accidently be shoved up your ass, except it won't be accidently!"

"Grr fuck you!"

"Oi here's some lifesaving advice….go drink some bleach and…nah just drink some bleach," Naruto said rather dully.

"Isn't that Charybdis?" Sasuke questioned both of them as into reference to the giant whirlpool that they were heading straight towards.

"Ha would you look at that, a relative of yours?" Zabuza asked with a smirk, knowing who the monsters father was.

"Oi Sasuke I think I found Zabuza's twin!"

Zabuza's eye twitched. The blondie pissed him the fuck off, whenever he tried to make an insult, he would either brush it off or come back with one of his own that seemed better!

"Oi I command my trusty steed Zack to make the monster go away!" Naruto stated. "My name is not even Zack and why should I listen to you!" Zabuza yelled.

"Because I'm fucking Captain Naruto Uzumaki!" The wind started to pick up violently and the waves were getting bigger as they got closer.

A loud roar, that made the wind even pick up faster, rattled every bone in their bodies. "Shut up, bitch I'm trying to talk!" Naruto yelled back.

Sasuke and Zabuza sweat dropped at the blonde's lack of fear of the monster. They were close enough to see nothing but a huge black maw, with some very bad teeth. All of them could tell that the monster didn't brush her teeth at all!

"Oi is that a one piece flag I see down there! Oh no that's just a pirate flag…"

"No," Sasuke suddenly cut in. "You're not gonna go get that stupid flag, just so you can have a real pirate ship!" He said.

"…"

"You were seriously gonna do that!" Zabuza asked in surprise, but then again this guy was fucking crazy.

" _Tch, the gods made you what you are now huh,"_ Sasuke thought as into reference to Charybdis. More reasons to take the gods, or rather the Olympians down. What gave them the right to rule over humans? They mostly made life worst for them. Even in the past when gods came down they mostly caused nothing but trouble. Zeus, his godly ancestor fell in love with women, and of course made demi children. If that wasn't enough problems, Hera's wrath was turned on the women he chose to have an affair with. Shit did not go well for them…

Close enough to see the teeth as big as row boats, had metal pieces, trash, fish, and whatever else was in the ocean.

"Zabuza, Naruto, get working on calming the water! I'll see if I can place it under an illusion!" Sasuke yelled over the roars and wind, as he took off his sunglasses showing his red eyes spinning.

"Oi, I give orders I'm the damn Captain, how is that hard to remember?!" But nonetheless Naruto worked alongside Zabuza on trying to calm the waves. Way harder than they thought it would be.

"Oi do something you shitty mummy!" Naruto shouted to Zabuza. The response was cut off from another roar. _"Shit no good, I can barely see and we're not close enough,"_ Sasuke thought.

Luckily the water duo, managed to calm the immediate waves around them, but if the monster roared again it would be another struggle.

Hmm better than Naruto's brother at least, who couldn't calm anything. At least Scylla hasn't made her appearance. "Oi, how is the author planning on getting us out of this one?!" Naruto yelled. If he died he was haunting all the bitches that were reading this!

"Well Ricky Riordan created an explosion, and that scattered everyone," Sasuke replied calmly despite the situation.

"Well, stupid Author didn't think this through did he," Zabuza stated as he joined the conversation.

"How about we make this boat explode, Ne?" Naruto asked. If the other group got away safely, then so could they! "Oi…is that a whirlpool coming are way?" Naruto asked.

"Yup/Unfortunately so," Were the replies from Zabuza and Sasuke. The whirlpool was twice as big as a normal one that Charybdis creates.

"Well…fuck," Naruto stated calmly as no one should be, when a giant whirlpool was coming their way. As it got closer wind and water were whipping around them and suddenly felt weightlessness as the boat was getting picked up.

Last thing Naruto did was calmly drink some strawberry milk before he felt a pain in his head and then his eyes saw nothing but darkness!

* * *

Waking up Naruto groaned in pain as his head felt like a sledgehammer hit it and his body felt sore. A pain was coming from his left arm…wait how the hell did wood cut through his arm?! After taking out the stake, the wound was already healing, he heard loud yells and cries. He saw a burning building and a bunch of guys dressed up as pirates…Wait was that Blackbeard?! The infamous Pirate, Son of Ares, and all around badass to Naruto.

Naruto got up and walked towards the yelling and fire, intending on getting Blackbeard join his crew. After walking a bit, Circe's spa he noticed was the building that was getting ransacked by the pirates, and girls were running.

Naruto turned to the camera and said, "This is a very important step for me, I will no longer let this go on I will go help to people being attacked and defeat the Pirate crew!"

"OI quit bullshitting already!" Someone said with a laugh.

Naruto smirked, "You're right, Blackbeard is joining my crew, and everyone else can help themselves!" He started walking towards Blackbeard as he saw him giving out orders to his men. "Make sure everything is burned and we take all the loot! They'll pay for having us imprisoned!" He yelled out. His crew cheered as they went to cause more destruction.

As his crew went to go cause more carnage, he noticed a blonde kid with bright blonde hair coming towards him. Blackbeard figured that he was imprisoned at this cursed place too.

"OI! Join my crew will ya…please?" Naruto asked as he got in hearing range of Blackbeard. Instead of being in rage of brat a talking to him like this, Blackbeard was interested. The boy must've been imprisoned here too. It was certainly not every day some fool talked to him in such manner. He also saw how the boy held himself. He held himself like a man, like a _soldier_ , tense and always wary. He may hide under an indifference face, but Blackbeard did not survive this long as a notorious pirate, by noticing things.

Also his eyes. They were dead. There was a couple things that Blackbeard knew that could give such a look in the eyes. Watching a comrade fall, a loved one die, and being one of the only men in a battlefield. Survivor's guilt.

Still he was not gonna let a snot-nosed brat talk to him in such manner. "Hmph! No your place boy, if not, I shall see your rotten head sliced off from those shoulders." He said, his voice hoarse. He had not used it in a very, very long time.

The boy looked on with indifference. Still the lad had balls of brass to talk to him like that. "I have taken a liking to you, boy." He started off. "Because of that, if you wish, you shall join _my_ crew," Blackbeard finished with a cold tone to show him who exactly he is following. He would not force the boy, he knew forcing someone would either cause betrayal, or most likely a knife in you back.

Naruto contemplated for a moment. He was supposed to find The Golden Geese, or something like that with Sauce. But Oi! His favorite pirate was inviting him to join his crew! Besides he had Zabuza with him, he could survive.

"Oi, I'm in cap'n."

"Go, and find anything worth of value in that place," Blackbeard said with authority in his voice. The boy went off with a second thought.

The _Goddess_ of this forsaken place, left as soon as he and his men were free. He smirked. He knew she would not challenge him. He even beat his bastard of a father in a fight. He would admit, she did get the drop on him, but that was the only way.

He stood there, and looked at the burning building.

* * *

Naruto pulled out a manga, as he walked around the building. Or what was the building. Naruto turned a corner, and saw men trying to take two struggling girls as captives. They were grinning with lecherous grin on their face that even made Naruto uncomfortable.

 _Ignore them_ , he thought. He wasn't a hero, especially if he couldn't save his friends. "Woa, that came out of nowhere. Ignore that readers!" Naruto said with a grin.

"Back away, you foul creatures!" The older girl stated with a ferocity that made Naruto raise his eyebrow. She was definitely a daughter of a God, a fighting one at that.

He guessed that the younger one was her sister. She tried to put a brave face on but it was crumbling every now and then. She did not say anything. Dark eyes, and dark hair, eh? They both felt off though…

Whatever, he saw a bag of loot at one of the guy's feet and decided to take that, and he was on his way.

"OI! Cap'n found your loot!" Naruto said as he threw the bag on the ship that Blackbeard managed to find. Must've been his, when he came here.

"Good work…" Blackbeard trailed off.

"Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said as he flipped a page of his manga. "That's an uncommon name, Uzumaki," Blackbeard spoke as he saw men board the ship.

"It's Japanese."

"Hm, never met one, how'd you get all the way over here? It's even farther than China I've heard."

"The world has changed. You've been in there for close to three hundred years," Naruto informed him. He might be off, but closer than him.

Blackbeard let off a hearty laugh. "Boy, I did not know you were a jester. You serve a king before?" He said with a smirk, and it fell until he saw the indifference look, that made him believe the young lad.

"You ain't lying boy, aren't ya?"

"Aye."

* * *

"Let go of me! I'll cut off your heads! And then you're other head that thinks more than your brain!" Yelled the older girl he saw earlier, before she was gagged.

Blackbeard growled. "I said something of value! Not two brats!" He yelled at the men. The men cowered at their captain, until a pirate named Ronald said, "Captain, we could always sell them, you know how high in demand they are…besides they might relieve us of stress," He said with a grin.

Bang!

The fool had a bullet through his forehead, courtesy of Blackbeard. "Dump his body overboard, and I will dump you all if you disobey my orders again!" He yelled. The men quickly did as he asked.

"From what you told me, they won't take'em?" Blackbeard said in question as he looked towards his newest member. The blond managed to fill him in on what was the deal in this era now. "Most people won't ,you just gotta look in the appropriate places," He said. Blah, he was talking more sophisticated than…he probably ever did. Pirate Slang, and shitty past English was a bitch.

"You feel there, aura too?"

"Aye, demi-children like you and me." Naruto said as he was getting antsy, for some reason. Something was off with the water.

"I do know away to get quick money, head to the island where that shitty cyclops lives. The one who guards the Golden Geese. Demi-gods want it and I'm pretty sure they would pay something to have it back," Naruto said. He was still helping Sauce, it was just that he was gonna pay for it.

"Hmm, I've got to figure out everything, so let us go there, then," He said. "Raise the sails! The rudder better be clean, or your head is with the fishes, James!" He yelled out.

"Bring the rum out boys!" Yelled a man. Happily complying, they all started to drink, and Blackbeard already downed like 7 in 10 minutes! "Here ya go, lad," Blackbeard said as he passed Naruto a mug.

* * *

Naruto was drunk. Like fucked up drunk. Was that a head he saw peeking out of the water? Eh? But Singing songs with his crewmates and gambling, was funnier than it should be. "Oi, who tooook my paaants," Naruto asked. Oh wait he still had them on!

Somehow he made it down to where the two girls were being held captive. The older sister, Hylla, seemed surprised to see such a young pirate, who looked not that much older than her. Still she glared at him.

"Oi, once we stop, you two are outta here," Naruto said, as his drunkenness seemed to vanish.

Before anyone of the three could say anything, they heard, a loud piercing roar that sounded like it came from multiple beings.

"AHHH! IT'S SCYLLA!" Shouted someone from above. _So that's why we didn't see her,_ Naruto thought. Must've been hunting for his idiot brother, and came to his scent instead.

"BRING IT ON!" Yelled his new captain. "I HAVEN'T FOUGHT IN CENTURIES! GET THE RUM READY! THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN LADS!" He yelled out with an insane laughter that reminded a lot of people of who his father was.

"What a badass!"

* * *

 **Ding Dong! So how was it, yo? It's probably one of the longest i've written, and i felt it started to flow better at the end, but i'm being biased XD that flashback did not go the way i wanted it to go, but eh can't win all the time!**

SO what do you guys think of the interaction between Naruto and Blackbeard. I thought it would be cool to have blackbeard in the mix since Naruto is in the 'Pirate' mood right now! Also in Percy Jackson it's said that Ares is Blackbeard's father! Just for those who didn't know that.

 **BUT YEA, REVIEW IF YOU CAN PLEASE! LEAVE SUGGESTIONS OR QUESTIONS YOU HAVE, THEY'RE WELCOMED**

 **GOODNIGHT!**


	9. Thoughts and Fetishes!

**Yo! Not much to say, besides I hope you enjoy the chapter! AND THANKYOU FOR THE FOLLOWS, FAVORITES, AND REVIEWS. It means a lot xD!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Percy Jackson, or Gintama. They all belong to their respective owners! Which unfortunately is not me!**

* * *

"Alright, you two go fight that shitty monster!" Naruto told the two girls as he turned back to look at them. The older one, Hylla, scoffed at the teen. "We will not fight your battles, _Pirate_ ," She said with disgust.

The younger one, Reyna, smiled a small smile. "Thank you for letting us go," She said. Her older sister gave her a look.

"Oi! Tell your shitty parent that he or she owes me!" Naruto said as the ship rocked. He wasn't doing shit for free! Well technically he was. Dammit! He went up the stairs; He was heading out to fight his father's past lover.

Wait did that mean that she was his step mom, in a sick twisted way?

Naruto blanched at the thought.

Yea he's gonna stick with his mom.

"Uzumaki! There you be! I want you at my side fighting this beast!" Blackbeard said with a grin. Naruto nodded, with an indifference look. He was pretty sure he was only supposed to watch his captain's back. It looked like he planned on fighting it himself. "Alright, Blackberry!"

Blackbeard would've definitely knock that amusement out of the blonde's eye, after hearing that nickname the brat said, but his bloodlust was at an all-time high right now.

"Aim the cannon, men!"

"AYE. They're ready Cap'n!"

"FIRE!"

Multiple cannons fired from above and below deck. Most of them missed, due to the necks and heads being rather slender, but two out of six were hit so not bad.

Scylla let out a roar- or roars-of anger as pain violently graced two of her heads. "GET US CLOSER! I SHALL CUT OFF HER HEADS MYSELF!" Blackbeard yelled, as a red aura was emitting from him faintly.

"Aye Aye, Captain!" His men yelled out with enthusiasm. Their captain had faced many things, and after seeing him come out on top so they had plenty of confidence in him.

Blackbeard was hanging on to a rope that was on the crow's nest. Naruto just decided to use his water powers to help Blackbeard. Damn, that sounded so lame.

Hydropower. That sounded a little better.

Once they were in biting distance, Scylla launched the heads that were left to immediately attack the ship. The men on the ship prepared, arming themselves with swords and guns. Blackbeard prepared to swing, so he can get a clean shot at the heads.

His father-that bastard-gave him a sword blessed by him. His sword was a regular looking one, but it could extend if need be, and also increase its sharpness. It couldn't penetrate or slice everything, but it got the job done with what Blackbeard encountered.

Naruto raised the water with a lift of his finger to surprise the first head coming straight to him. The head that Naruto stopped looked baffled for a second but then snarled.

But that second was all Blackbeard needed to swing, and with a 'Swoosh' cut off the first head. The head fell and blood splattered everywhere.

A more powerful roar, nearly split the eardrums of everyone, and the ship started to shake violently due to the sheer force of the roar.

Scylla was enraged now it seems. Seems she didn't care if her head got cutoff as long as she got her revenge. The rest of her useable heads were going in frenzy now, trying to destroy the ship. Men were getting plucked up and crunched on. People were left with just their lower or upper torso if Scylla didn't take their whole body. Blood splattered around Naruto, and managed to get on him too.

Naruto was having minor flashbacks of a similar incident when a couple years back, he and a group of fellow demi-gods went up to the Northern part of Europe - where they encountered the Kraken.

Now that shit was a freak of Nature. Even he, Sasuke, and Itachi were getting destroyed by it. He would rather take on Charybdis and Scylla at the same time!

Fucking Norse Gods and their shitty monsters! Damn the entire War of the Gods in general!

Naruto got out his bokken and put wind around it to make it sharper.

"Telekhines are boarding the ship!" Yelled out a crew mate as he spotted them. _Looks like Scylla brought a fucking party with her,_ Naruto thought as he saw what looked to be like a Doberman pinscher, a human child and a sea lion put together.

The head was of a dog, while the body was sleek and black like a seal. Human like hands with sharp claws and stubby legs that are half flipper and half foot.

"Oi! What's wrong buddy," Naruto started as he came face to face with a Telekhine, "You look a little-what's the word I'm looking for-stupid!" He finished as he stabbed the Telekhine with his wind enhanced bokken.

"Curse you, you insufferable son of Poseidon! I will enjoy sending you to him in pieces!" The Telekhine snarled as he held his wounded shoulder-where Naruto stabbed him.

"Did you not get payed enough when you were babysitting?" Naruto asked with boredom in his tone. Legend goes that the Telekhines looked after Poseidon when he was younger. Supposedly, they even made him his signature trident and other Gods weapons. Even made some Titan's weapons as well. Like Kronos and his scythe. Eventually, Zeus was angered at their use of magic, which killed many fish and animals.

Apparently, Zeus casted them to the depths of Tartarus or beneath the sea. They held a grudge towards Poseidon for not defending them for that, or even when they were being mistreated. Hell, even Poseidon was involved with banishing them.

Well, Tough shit for them.

Naruto looked around. Seemed that the Telekhines outnumbered his crew, but they (the crew) weren't newbies out in the sea for the first time. They use to fight every day, ranging from The Navy, to Demi-gods, to monsters.

Naruto was brought out of his observation, as he dodged a half-assed attack from the injured Telekhine, which then, Naruto forced the Telekhine to its knees and cut off his head-execution style.

After the head hit the wood of the ship, Naruto managed to hear a piece of information that was rather interesting.

"How much blood do we need?" Asked a Telekhine to his comrade as they were watching Naruto from behind a couple crates.

"Enough to awaken him, but we also can't kill him…Well I guess we could, since there's another son now," The one who answered question trailed off in thought.

"So, who we tryna wake up from their nap time?" Naruto asked picking his ear as he appeared between the two Telekhines.

"Woof!" The two Telekhines yelled/bark before they jumped away and brought out their weapons to face Naruto.

"Maa, no need to get hasty," Naruto told the two. He was suddenly surrounded by five more ugly seal looking things. Where was the big bad villain? Doesn't one usually show up?

If Naruto was gonna have to fight he would rather fight someone worth his time, not some low level bitches, that the so called Demi-Gods at camp could barely handle.

Two spear wielding Telekhines rushed forward to stab Naruto.

Naruto looked down at his chest to see two spears go through him. Instead of yelling in pain, like his enemies thought they would, Naruto merely made eye contact with the one in front of him.

"You could of at least taking me out on a date first before you penetrated!" Naruto exclaimed.

Utter Bewilderment was on the faces of the Telekhines at the moment. Even when a flash of blond fell from the sky and cut through the seven bastardized seals in an instant.

The 'Naruto' that was stabbed, turned into water, and stayed in Naruto's form for a second before collapsing into a puddle of water.

"Brother bought a coconut, he bought it for a dime. His sister had another one, she paid it for a lime. She put the lime in the coconut, she drank them both up," Naruto sang as he idly watched the Telekhines he just "killed" turn to dust.

He wondered who sent them after him. He's been trying to hide himself, and keep away from his past enemies. Kronos was still in time out so, it couldn't be him- or at least not yet.

Hmm.

He sighed as he looked around. There still was a lot of Telekhines begging to get their assed kicked. Well if that's what they wanted, then he would give it.

Naruto took off a great speed-creating a yellow flash.

* * *

The Telekhines soon fled as they saw Yellow flashes and their brethren's dying in the wake of it. They would tell their superiors, that they saw a demon kill them, covered in Telekhine blood.

Scylla was utterly defeated at the hands of Blackbeard. She did not care about anything except for revenge, but apparently she cared for her life, as she retreated back into the ocean, trying to get away from Blackbeard.

Even Naruto was a bit disturbed as he saw his captain with a blood thirsty grin on his face, and waves of red aura emitting from him, looking like a lot like his father, as he gave Scylla something to fear.

Naruto stood at the edge of the ship, covered in blood, as looked at the sky. _Is that all I'm good for? Just killing monsters and humans?_ Naruto thought. He shook his head, and with a lift of his finger, water came up and fell on top of him to wash away the Telekhine blood.

He didn't know how long he stood there, and was disturbed from his pondering, as a large hand patted his back.

"We passed by the Sirens," His captain told him, still covered in Scylla's blood. Naruto was honestly surprised. He's heard the legends of the sea nymphs, and was shocked to see that he did not fall under their spell.

"Were your thoughts so loud that you didn't hear them?" Blackbeard asked still covered in Scylla's blood. That was something never heard of in his time. Was it something that new half gods could do? Or maybe the lad had something else in his soul or in his blood.

"Sure, let's go with that," Naruto answered in a bored tone, returning to his usual self. The sirens sing about the truth and what you desire. Your dreams, in a way.

 _Do I not have a dream?_ Naruto thought in wonder. Blackbeard decided to let it go and solve another matter.

Naruto felt a strong grip on his shoulder, as his captain gave him a stare. "So lad, what did you call me earlier?" Blackbeard asked as he tightened his already strong grip.

Naruto looked in his eyes, "Eh? What'cha talking about, Blackberry?" Naruto answered with a question.

Naruto immediately fell down holding his head in pain, as a lump appeared. "Ow! What the hell?! Why the hell did you hit me?!" Naruto yelled.

"For calling me Blackberry! You insolent brat!" Blackbeard yelled back. "Oi! How about use words that people understand, you living fossil!" Naruto insulted him.

"You're getting too comfortable around here, brat! Not even a day and you're already insulting me!" Blackbeard said.

"Captain! Seems that the two prisoners that we had, have escaped!" A crew member came and told him.

Blackbeard gave Naruto a glance, and saw nothing on his face, but he knew he released them. He grunted. "It's fine, they weren't important anyways," He said, with a tired sigh. Seems that fight with Scylla caught up with him.

The crew member sighed in relief. It usually did not go well for the crew if a prisoner escaped. After all you had a big ship, but enough crew members to keep an eye out.

"I don't want to deal with an angry god or goddess coming down and giving us trouble," Naruto explained himself after the nameless crew member left. Hey, he didn't know everyone's name!

"Aye, I hear," Blackbeard said with a nod. "But that would've gave us some fun, fighting a god. I haven't done that in a long, long time," He said with disappointment.

Naruto gave him a look. "Your definitions of fun, and my definitions of fun, are definitely not the same, old man," Naruto told him as he went off to the mess hall to go gouge himself on whatever food they took from the island.

Blackbeard growled. "Watch that mouth, brat. I can still you put you a beating to where you would still feel it a fortnight away."

"Yadda, Yadda, all I heard was blah, blah, blah. Holla if you need me, Blackberry!" Naruto replied as he walked out of earshot.

Blackbeard growled again as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Does this brat ever shut up?!

* * *

"Land ho!" Yelled out someone that awoke Naruto early in the morning. He silently thanked his crewmate. Last night gave him some nightmares. Seemed like Scylla jolted some memories he wanted to keep down. Not to mention, Sasuke's older brother making them leave; leaving him to certain death.

He shook his head. They should be at the island with the golden geese, or fleece, whatever it is.

"That's the island right?" Naruto asked his captain, who was steering the wheel. "Aye. You need any us to accompany you?" Blackbeard asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, it should be quick and easy."

Blackbeard gave him a look. "If ya sure, lad." Naruto walked off to the edge of the ship, feeling the cool breeze of the ocean. He looked out into the ocean and saw a make shift raft traveling pretty fast, towards the island. It went right past them.

"GET THAT DAMN CURRY OUT OF MY FACE!" He heard a familiar voice yell.

"ROUXGER!" He heard another familiar voice.

"Oi, I'll go from here!" Naruto said as he jumped off the ship, and managed to stay standing up on top of the water.

Chakra? Nope. No chakra, just your friendly neighborhood son of Poseidon.

Naruto started to run after the raft. Seems that Zabuza turned Nitro on or something. Or maybe he just wanted to get away from Sasuke.

That was the most likely scenario. Recently, Sasuke was being a lot more aloof after Itachi died. Seems he took his brother's word to heart.

"Wait! I can't see! I TOLD YOU TO GET THAT FUCKING CURRY OUTTA MY FA-!" Yelled Zabuza as his raft hit the sand of the beach, and because of the speed they were going at, he flew off and his head landed in the sand, in a comical way.

Sasuke on the other hand, managed to do a flip and land safely on his feet. "Curry Ninja!" He said holding to bowls of, er, rather steamy curry.

"This is why I wear a mask," Zabuza muttered to his self, because he didn't get any sand in his mouth. Hah! Take that bitches!

"Oi, guess that mask does something else other than hiding your ugly face," Naruto stated boringly as picked his nose.

Zabuza growled. A day or so without the blond and the first thing he says is an insult! "Well, you face is stupid!" Zabuza yelled at him.

"Is that the best you can co-" Naruto was cut off from a bowl of curry hitting his face. "Sasuke! What the hell? I thought you got over your curry fetish a long time ago!"

"I never did, nor will I have a curry fetish!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto looked at Zabuza. "Denial is an ugly thing."

"Indeed."

Sasuke glared at both of them. He sighed.

"What happened to you, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Eh, nothing much. Waking up on an island, watching a pirate crew pillage Circe's spa, joining said pirate crew, fighting Scylla and some Telekhines, learning they need my blood, and just took a shit this morning," Naruto said casually.

"That sounds a lot better than dealing with the guy with the curry fetish over here," Zabuza said as he pointed to Sasuke.

"Well we ended up on a gay resort," Sasuke stated as he shuddered. Zabuza laughed at remembering that. He decided to build a raft, while Sasuke wanted to go see if the island was populated or not.

Sasuke came back running furiously, with dudes following behind him, making kissing noises. The curry helped him there. He would never, ever, ever talk bad about curry again.

Zabuza wiped a tear. He was never forgetting the look the usually calm, cool, and collected Sasuke made that day.

"I'm not even going to ask," Naruto said as he also too shuddered at the thought. "Well what pirate crew? Was it some no named Pirate crew, or what?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm, Blackberry's crew."

"…"

"YOU JOINED BLACKBEARD'S CREW?!" Sasuke and Zabuza shouted. "How the hell is that possible? He should be dead!" Zabuza exclaimed.

"What did you piss your pants or something? Sheesh he's alive. He just got turned into a guinea pig is all," Naruto answered.

"Naruto?!" Yelled a kid that looked like an exact image of Naruto's dad.

"That is my name, don't wear it out- Oi! What the hell? What are you doing here, Dattebayo!?" Naruto asked, as he saw his brother and Annabeth standing there.

"Me?" Percy exclaimed. "I'm here to get the Golden Fleece!"

"You mean the Golden Geese?" Naruto corrected.

"What is that what it's called?" Percy asked, green eyes laced with confusion.

"You are both idiots, It's the Golden Fleece," Annabeth said with a sigh. "Dattebayo?" She questioned Naruto, the word sounding utterly foreign on her tongue.

Naruto flushed slightly, his cheeks reddening a bit as he looked away. "It's a stupid verbal tick," He muttered.

Annabeth had to will herself from pinching Naruto's cheek. He looked so cute! She coughed, to gain back some self-dignity that she felt she lost from even thinking that.

"Who are you?" Percy asked Zabuza. He felt a strange connection to him, like a clashing of sorts.

"What's it matter to you, brat?" Zabuza replied back. "Would you like some curry?" Sasuke asked, before Percy could get in an argument.

"What?"

"I said, would you like-"

"No, I heard what you said, but why would you have curry with you?" Percy asked. "Trust me kid, when you're in trouble, curry will always be there for you!" Sasuke stated pulling off a creepy look.

"Okay…" Percy said as he backed away.

"Why are you three trying to get the Fleece?" Annabeth asked. Something was off about this entire thing.

"Well to revive Uchiha-Agh" Sasuke was cut off from Naruto's elbow hitting him in the side. Naruto gave him a look.

"To, um, help you two out?" Naruto trailed off, questionably.

"What really? Thanks!" Percy said with a grin. Annabeth sighed at Percy's naivety. Well she would go without question for now, since they would be helping.

"Oi, I'm going to keep my on you two. I don't trust you girls; you might have secret motives," Naruto told Annabeth and Percy.

"I'm not a girl!"

"That's…ugh!" Annabeth sighed in frustration.

"Will curry solve that?"

"Oi! What I have told you?! Not everybody shares your curry fetish!"

"I could say the same about your ramen fetish!"

"OI! Don't you dare!"

"What's a fetish?"

"Oi, Zabuza tell him of your sword fetish."

"Fuck you Uzumaki! I don't have one!"

 _Yup, a disaster it's going to be,_ Annabeth thought gloomily.

* * *

 **Yo! Like I said hope you enjoyed! I'll try to get one out before Christmas! I had fun writing this chapter xD, and btw any one catch the Gintama reference?! Also revealing Naruto's past little by little and we'll eventually get all of it soon. Lmao, well I'm out, leave any suggestions, questions, and comments you have! I read all of them! It makes me feel loved XD (oh and btw sorry for the mistakes if there is any! I haven't read the books in a while so Wikipedia, is helping me out!)**

 **Goodnight!**


End file.
